The Greatest Treasure of Our Lives
by VanillaTwilight17
Summary: SPOILERS for BOS! Ben/Abigail. Abigail finds out she's pregnant and its the start of a new adventure for her and Ben.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I don't really know where I am going with this…it was just an idea that popped into my head when I saw the second movie. Which is amazing I might add and if you haven't seen it yet be warned because there will be SPOILERS FOR BOOK OF SECRETS contained in this fanfic so please sit back, relax, and don't forget to review so I know what you think.

A/N: This first chapter is going to be a little bit different then the other ones, because it will we told in the past tense in Abigail's POV. The rest will be in present tense.

Chapter 1: I Should Have Known

I should have known why I was feeling so emotional and being irrational about everything, I really should have. All the signs were there, I was feeling nauseas, everything he said was either pissing me off or upsetting me. I was getting up at two in the morning to eat cheetos and apple juice then of course throwing it right back up again. There was another sign that I have absolutely no idea how I missed, how could I not notice that I had missed my period? I mean it wasn't like I was always regular but I was pretty darn close and we had been using birth control!

I guess I shouldn't be too pressed since Mr. I Can Figure Anything Out didn't even realize it. I mean, he must have noticed that I was getting sick all the time or, buying cheetos and apple juice every other day. What am I saying? Isn't that why I kicked him out, because he was so unobservant of me and my feelings? I don't even remember why I kicked him out, now I know that I was probably just having a hormonal mood swing.

I finally started putting the puzzle together in England right after we got the first piece of the inscribed plank from the desk and were being chased by Wilkinson and his men. The second we got back home, I bought a pregnancy test and took it. I don't know what I was expecting it to say, but I sure as hell was scared when I looked down at the results. Those two little lines were no cipher that needed cracking, the path they marked was clear as day and it was my future. At first I was just scared, but then the excitement started kicking in. I had always wanted to be a mother and now I was finally getting my chance. I knew that I should probably have told Ben right then and there that he was going to be a father but I wanted it to get confirmed by a doctor first.

Part of me knew that I shouldn't have gone on that last expedition to Mount Rushmore and stayed home but there was no way that I wasn't going to finish this thing no that it was started and plus being pregnant these days was nothing, I knew that there was pretty much nothing I couldn't do. I sure as hell did get scared though when we were on that balancing plank. What if I feel or what if he fell and I never got the chance to tell him about his baby. When Wilkinson held that knife to my throat I started to get really frightened again and was ready to shoot myself for coming on this last trip realizing just how much danger I did put this baby in. When Ben was ready to sacrifice himself to save all of us that just did it for me, when he called me over to him all I wanted to do was take him in my arms and tell him that he was going to be a father but I somehow I couldn't get the words to come out as he told me to get his parents out of there. His father and Riley were both screaming at Wilkinson and Ben and his mother was all out hysterical. I just kept my promise to Ben by doing everything in my power to get them out of there. I held onto my stomach with something that could only be described as protection as I held my breath and headed under the wall. When I got to the other side that was when I decided that there was no way that I was going to raise this baby all on my own and I started trying to work out a way to get Ben out but I couldn't. Then all of a sudden I heard a big crash from the other side of the stone wall door and I got extremely frightened. I had to know if he was ok and almost as if to answer my prayers he came floating out from under the door. I held onto him with everything I had not daring to let him go.

The first thing I did when we got out of there and got everything cleared up with Sadusky and the rest of the FBI was take another pregnancy test to make sure that I hadn't lost the baby. To my great relief I hadn't and that night as we were sitting outside of Mount Rushmore watching fireworks and Emily boss around the people who were getting the artifacts out of the cavern and Ben was standing there with me and we had agreed that he would move back in with me, I decided that I would tell him about the baby but I wanted to do it in a special way which was when I got the perfect idea. I hid the pregnancy test under one of the rocks and quickly drew a map of where to find it. I saw him pull the box out of from underneath the rock and when he opened it and pulled the test out and read it, the look on his face was priceless. He turned around and saw me watching him with tears in my eyes. He came up to me and asked,

"Abigail, is this…are you really…I'm going…" For the first time since I met him Benjamin Gates was literally speechless.

"Ben, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby!" I screamed and he wrapped his arms around me as I threw my arms around his neck and we found ourselves in a long passionate kiss. I turned around so that my back was pressing against him stomach and I leaned my head on his shoulder to finish watching the fireworks. As I did this I placed my hands protectively on my stomach and felt him place his hands on top of mine. I looked down and saw he still had the map I had drawn in his hand, a map that was titled,

_The map to the greatest treasure of our lives._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great review on the last chapter. This chapter is Ben's POV on finding out that Abigail is pregnant.

Chapter 2: I'm Going to Be a Father…..

_I'm going to be a father…_is all that keeps running through my head as I stand here watching the fireworks with Abigail. I have my hands over her stomach and it is strange to think that there is a little person in there, a little person who is half Abigail and half me. I wonder how pregnant she is? She kicked me out about eight weeks ago so I'm going to guess she's nine or ten weeks pregnant.

As I watch my parents run around trying to sort out the artifacts I wonder if they were as shocked about me as I am about my baby since Abigail and I always used condoms. As I rub my hands over her stomach I wish that I could feel my baby move but I know that is a long way off yet as the little thing was probably only the size of my fingernail.

I guess all those times she threw fits over the past few weeks she has just been having hormonal outbursts which I suppose I should get myself used to. I am feeling very strange right now as this is the first time in my life I have ever had the feeling of not knowing what to do. I get the impression from Abigail that she doesn't really know either which is a little comforting. I never really thought about having a family when I was younger, most of my time was spent trying to find the Templar Treasure. It wasn't until after I met Abigail that I even considered getting married and starting a family, of course I sure as hell wasn't planning on starting one right now but I have to admit I am a little excited about it. I mean, the woman I love with all my heart is carrying my child and I am going to be a father. That is when I realized how my stress Abigail's body has been in the past week or so.

"Abigail, are sure everything is alright with the baby? I mean you have been through quite a bit of strenuous activity in the past few days." I asked her concerned but she assured me that everything was fine and that she had already taken another pregnancy test to make sure and that she will make a doctor's appointment as soon as we get back home. That was when I started to think about what if it had been me and not Wilkinson that had gotten stuck down there? This baby would have never known it's father and I would have never known about my child. That was when I was consoled a little by the fact that had the worst of happened, there would have been a little part of me left, a little part of me left for Riley to hang out with, for my parents to have a little part of their son left, for Abigail to have a little part of me for when she gets lonely. I tighten my grip around her stomach and kiss her lips thanking God that it hadn't come down to that.

Also that I'm not going to prison for kidnapping the president and the only way I would ever see my child is on Sunday afternoon visits. I crack a smile to myself, how many kids can say that their dad stole the Declaration of Independence and kidnapped the President of the United States and didn't even set foot inside a prison. I see my dad following my mom around and I wonder what he will say when I show up on his doorstep only this time Abigail is pregnant?

As I glance around I see Riley chatting up some girl and think good for him, my parents kissing over by where they are loading up the artifacts and I look down at Abigail who is softly caressing her stomach with one hand and my hand with the other. Every thing is falling back into place, we are officially back together and we are having a baby. I have found a few great treasures in my life, but this by far has to be the greatest one of them all.

A/N: Yea short chapter I know but it seemed kind of silly to have Abigail's POV and not Ben's. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by the weekend if not sooner. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left me a review! You have no idea how much they mean to me! They inspire me to write faster for you guys. This chapter is told in third person.

Chapter 3: Our Little Peanut

The day they got back Ben started to move his stuff back into the house. Abigail wanted to help but Ben refused to let her lift anything heavier than about five pounds. She kept assuring him that it was fine but he wouldn't hear it. She secretly thought it was very sweet how protective he was over her and over this baby already.

Two days after they were all settled back in, Abigail decided to call her ob/gyn to set up an appointment. She got one for ten the next morning and went to go and tell Ben who was unpacking the last of his clothes and putting them into the dresser.

"I got an appointment for ten tomorrow morning. You going to come?"

"Nothing, could keep me away." Ben said as he walked over to her and closed his lips on hers. "Which room do you want to turn into the nursery?" he asked her.

"Well, after the baby is first born it's going to be sleeping in here with us for a while but then I guess the room right next to us as it is the closest." Abigail said resting her head on his shoulder until she felt that familiar churning in her stomach and made a beeline for the bathroom. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet she felt someone pull her hair back and rubbing her back. Throwing up was never enjoyable but she found it much less miserable with Ben here with her.

"You ok?" He asked concerned, he had absolutely no idea how to help her since he knew nothing about pregnancy other then the basics.

"Yea, thanks, just morning sickness. I must be getting close to my second trimester which means it should stop soon. God, I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a little nap." She said. Abigail went over to their bed and laid down with her hand resting on her stomach. Ben laid down next to her and gently rubbed the hair out of her face as she fell asleep almost instantly. Abigail didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant until they got it confirmed at the doctor but Ben knew that he was going to need his mom to help get him through this since he had no idea what to expect from a pregnant woman.

The next morning Ben and Abigail were headed to their appointment and Abigail couldn't help but notice that Ben was more anxious then her.

"Hey, it's just a pre-natal check up, there is no reason to be nervous." She said laughing trying to calm him down.

"Yea, I know it's just…."

"Me too." She said placing her hand on his. When they got there was already at least four other couples waiting for checkups and Abigail couldn't help but notice how big some of the women's stomachs were. She pressed her hands to her stomach and Ben saw her tense up.

"What's wrong? Do you feel nauseas?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Are you still going to love me when I'm all fat and ugly?" she asked staring at her feet. Ben was almost shocked at this comment, how could she even think such a thing?

"Listen to me Abigail, you could never be ugly no matter how hard you tried and I defiantly won't see you as fat, when I look at your stomach all I will see is the life we created growing." Abigail almost broke down into tears when she heard her name being called.

"Abigail Chase, follow me please." A friendly looking nurse said. Ben and Abigail got up and followed the nurse to the back where the examination rooms were. The nurse weighed Abigail and took her blood pressure then told her the doctor would be with them shortly.

As they sat there waiting Abigail found herself looking at the pictures of the baby pictures of the wall next to her. She smiled to herself and pictured the day her baby's picture went up there when the doctor came in.

"Good morning Abigail how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks Dr. Conlin thank you."

"This must be Ben, I heard a great deal about you sir, it's great to finally meet you."

"Great to meet you too," Ben said.

"So, Abigail, you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Conlin asked her.

"Yea, I took two pregnancy tests and they both came back positive."

"Ok then, if you would just lie down here on the table for me and pull up your shirt then we can see what's going on." Abigail did as she was told and laid down and pulled up her shirt. Dr. Conlin squeezed the ultrasound gel onto her stomach which made Abigail jump.

"Sorry, it's cold I know, ok let's have a look shall we." Ben grabbed Abigail's hand as Dr. Conlin waved the wand over her stomach a few times before focusing on one spot. "Yes, you definitely are having a baby. Congratulations to both of you. That is your uterus and that there, is your baby, you are about, nine weeks along I would say. You see that little flicker there in the middle of the screen? That's the heartbeat. I'll just make some copies of the pictures for you and then I will meet you in my office." Both Abigail and Ben were staring at the screen with amazement as Dr. Conlin printed pictures for them.

Once in Dr. Conlin's office they began discussing different aspects of the pregnancy.

"Have you had any nausea?"

"Oh yea, morning sickness and I are becoming very good friends and not just in the mornings either."

"You are almost out of the first trimester so the nausea should subside soon but if it gets worse then just let me know and I can prescribe something for you. Everything else looks great Abigail. I'll supply you with a list of things to eat and things you should stay away from and if either of you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me at anytime. I will see you again in four weeks and it was nice meeting you Ben."

"Nice meeting you too Dr. Conlin," Ben said as he and Abigail headed out to their car. On the way home Abigail couldn't stop staring at the little sonogram photos the doctor had given them. It was hard for her to believe that something that the little peanut shaped figure in the photo was her baby and that she could love something that wasn't even the size of her fingernail so much already.

When he pulled up to a red light Ben glanced over at Abigail and saw how much in awe she was of the little photograph and then glanced down at her stomach. It was hard for him to believe that his baby was growing in there and he noticed that the knowledge that Abigail was carrying his child made his love for her even stronger.

"I can't believe that I'm already two months pregnant." Abigail said.

"I know, we still have a lot to do though and I think that it's going to take seven months to do it all, you know with all the shopping that you have to do." Ben said.

"That _I_ have to do? Oh no, you are not getting out of this so easily, you will be going with me on every shopping excursion."

"Oh god, anything but the shopping!" Ben said in an overly dramatic voice and Abigail swatted him playfully knowing that Ben was just as excited about this as she was.

"It's hard to believe that in seven months, I'm going to be a mommy." Abigail said smiling.

"You are going to make the best mommy in the world, this child is very lucky to be getting you. Oh wow, I'm going to be a daddy." Ben said, anxious at first and then proudly.

"I wouldn't want my child to have anyone else be their daddy, because you are going to be an amazing one." Abigail said smiling at him. They both turned their attentions to the picture.

"It doesn't look like much yet, looks just like a peanut" Ben said. Abigail placed her hand on her stomach and stroked it affectionately.

"Our little peanut."

A/N: Sorry for the wait and hoped you liked it. Review, review review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed! Here is chapter 4!

When Abigail had reached the end of her first trimester she was finally feeling better and both she and Ben thought it was time to tell everyone that they were expecting. They decided to tell Ben's parents first, then Riley.

"Want to tell them this weekend?" Abigail asked as she lay in Ben's arms in their bed.

"As good a time as any I suppose." Ben said.

"You're not nervous about telling them are you? You don't think they'll be mad?" Abigail had noticed that Ben seemed to be anxious about something lately only she didn't know what.

"Why would I be nervous? And believe me they won't be mad, my mom used to run around whining about how she would never have grandchildren because I would never settle down with anyone, my dad is going to love having a new little Gates around and Riley is going to be excited because he's going to have a new little buddy to hang out with." Ben wasn't nervous at all about telling them that he and Abigail were going to have a baby he was just nervous about the fact that he was going to get his grandmother's engagement ring from his mother and ask Abigail to marry him. This was something that he had been planning on doing for a while now and he hoped that Abigail wouldn't think he was just doing this because she was pregnant. He could care less if his child was out of wedlock; it wasn't like he was going to love it any less.

The next day Ben called his dad and set up a family dinner between him, his parents and Abigail for Saturday night. They would deal with Riley sometime on Sunday. When they arrived at the house Ben's mom was already there. Both Ben and Abigail had a feeling that she may have been there for a while and that perhaps old flames were rekindling between Emily and Patrick.

"Hello Benjamin, Abigail, so glad you called. Would you like some wine?" Emily said.

"No thanks," Abigail said and Ben also said no so not to look to suspicious. After dinner they went back into the living room to sit down and Emily asked if anyone wanted coffee with their desert and when Abigail turned that down too Emily started to eye her suspiciously.

"Well, there was obviously a reason that you wanted to have this little get together Ben, was there something that you wanted to talk to us about? You aren't in any sort of trouble now are you?" Patrick asked knowing his son's reputation for showing up at his door because he was in some sort of trouble.

"We do have something to tell you and no we aren't in any sort of trouble, it's fantastic news actually." Ben said looking at Abigail.

"I'm pregnant." Abigail said.

"Oh!!! Congratulations sweet heart!" Emily said getting up to hug her son's girlfriend. "How long have you known? How far along are you?" Abigail laughed at Emily's questions.

"We've known for about three weeks and I just started my third month."

"Wow, oh you have no idea how excited I am for the both of you! This is going to be so great, having a little baby in the family again!" Emily was running around hugging everyone in sight until she finally ran out of gas and sat down.

"Well Ben, I'm happy if you're happy." Patrick Gates said.

"I'm overjoyed!"

"Who would have thought that you two would show up on my doorstep with Abigail actually being pregnant?" Patrick, Ben, and Abigail all laughed but Emily seemed to be rather lost.

"I'm confused," she said to her laughing family.

"It's a long story Emily," Abigail said.

"Oh well, so tell me Abigail how have you been feeling? Bad morning sickness?" Emily asked grabbing Abigail by the arm and ushering her out into the kitchen and leaving Ben and his father alone.

Ben looked at his father and saw the troubled look on his face and wondered what he was thinking.

"I thought you said you were happy for me Dad?"

"I am Son,"

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Ben, listen to me. I made a lot of mistakes after you were born and I don't want you to make the same ones. Your mother and I found ourselves in a very similar situation to the two of you and when you mother was willing to stand up and take responsibility I wasn't. I was still running around looking for the treasure while she was stuck home raising you. I missed out on a lot of your childhood and I don't want you to miss out on your child's life either. Also you mother was practically a single parent and I don't want Abigail to end up like that either."

"Dad, you make it sound like we are a couple of dumb teenagers who don't know how to use protection." Ben said.

"Well, obviously you are a couple of dumb adults who don't. Look Ben, all I am saying is that, the days of running after the next clue and finding the next great treasure are behind you. You aren't number one any more, that baby is and know that I am overjoyed for the two of you and it makes me proud to know that there is going to be another Gates boy in the family."

"How do you know that it's going to be a boy?" Ben asked.

"Come on Ben, every single Gates child had been a boy for as long as I can trace back."

"Well, we'll see." Ben said as he headed into the kitchen where his mother and Abigail were.

"I've been feeling better now that I'm done with my first trimester but when I first found out I was pregnant I was puking all over the place." Abigail said as she and Emily sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

"I had terrible morning sickness with Benjamin. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" Emily asked.

"It's to early to tell yet, I don't know if we are going to find out or not, I kind of want it to be a surprise." Abigail said.

"What do you want it to be?" Emily asked taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't really care I'm going to love it either way." Abigail said but Emily wasn't satisfied.

"Oh of course you will but every mother-to-be has a preference so what's yours?"

"Well, I guess I would really like it if it were a girl." Abigail said with a smile.

"I assumed as much. I have to admit it would be nice having a little girl around, what with all the boys that seem to be in the Gates family." Emily was saying just as Ben walked in.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No Honey, you are just in time for some girl chat." Abigail said.

"I think I'll have to pass on that. Hey Mom, do you think that I could talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Honey, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong but umm…" Ben needed Abigail to leave the room but he didn't want her to become suspicious of anything…

"God damn piece of junk! Why are these blasted phones so complicated to use?" They heard Patrick yelling from the other room.

"I'll go and see if I can help him." Abigail said as she got up and went into the living room, with Ben finally finding a reason to appreciate his father's technological handicap.

"Honestly, if it wasn't made before 1960 that man has no idea how to use it. What was it you wanted to talk to me about Sweetheart?" Emily asked.

"I was wondering if I could have Grandma's engagement ring" Ben asked as he saw a smile wider then the Atlantic Ocean spread across his mother's face."

"Oh Ben, I'm so happy for you! I know that this is probably not the case because it is obvious how much in love you two are but promise me one thing," Emily said holding her son's shoulder's tightly. "Promise me that you aren't marrying her just because she got pregnant."

"I can promise you that is not the reason, I was actually planning on doing this a while ago but then we hit that bumpy patch and my plans sort of backfired." Ben said as his mother nodded in what he guessed was approval and headed upstairs. When she came back down, she took Ben's hand and said,

"I can assure you there will be many bumpy patches along the way, but I think that you two kids actually have a shot at making it work." Emily said placing her mother's engagement ring in Ben's hand, " Oh and a little bit of advice, for the next oh six months or so, even if it isn't, everything Abigail says is right." Emily said.

"Thanks for the ring but…"

"Don't question it, just accept that little bit of information and you may walk out of this pregnancy with all of your limbs attached." His mother said as they walked back out into the living room to join his father and Abigail, who had apparently successfully helped him do what ever it was on his cell phone."

On the way home that night Abigail noticed that Ben was no longer anxious and wondered if it had anything to do with the talk he had had with his mom.

"What was it that you and your mom were talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just baby stuff," he said taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it. He was going to have to call in a favor when they got home because he knew the perfect place to propose.

When they got home, Abigail said she was going upstairs to take a long bath and then go to bed because she was exhausted. Ben told her that he was right behind her he just needed to call his dad real quick because there was something he had forgotten to ask him. When he was sure Abigail was upstairs and out of earshot he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he was sure not many people had.

"Hell, Mr. President, I need to ask you for a favor…."

With his proposal plan set into action, the only thing Ben had to worry about now was Abigail's answer. On Sunday afternoon they invited Riley over for a cookout to tell him about the baby. During dinner, neither Ben nor Abigail said anything about her pregnancy and when Riley was about to head home they decided to spring it on him.

"Oh hey Riley, there's something we have to tell you," Ben said.

"Oh God, look guys, if this is about some new treasure you want to go and find, can't it wait a few months, I'm still recovering from our last little expedition." Riley said.

"Recovering? From what?" Abigail asked.

"It is very tiring to go out and get shot at, kidnap the president, and almost die. Well, at least it is to me, maybe that kind of thing energizes you." Riley said.

"Yeah, well, it's not a treasure." Ben said.

"Ok, then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Abigail said.

"You're what?" Riley asked.

"We're going to have a baby." Ben said laughing at his friends stunned face.

"Well, congratulations! I can't believe this, this is so great! I'm going to have a little buddy to teach how to hack into things and play video games with," Riley said as he was walking out to his precious Ferrari.

"I'm not so sure about the hacking part but the rest you can nock yourself out with." Abigail said.

"Well, now that that's done, what do you say to you and me calling it an early night and heading up to the bedroom?" Ben asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess I would have to say yes to that proposal." Abigail replied as she pulled his head down to hers and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

_" Now I just got to hope that you say yes to another proposal coming your way."_ Ben thought to himself as he led her upstairs to their bedroom.

A/N: Wow long chapter. Review!!!! Hope to have to next one out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it all belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Miss Hermione Jane Granger, AbigailChase3, and ERrules! Here is the next chapter with the promised proposal.

A/N: RIP Heath Ledger

It had been two weeks since Ben had gotten the ring from his mother and tonight he was finally going to propose. He had already called in his favor to the president and all that was left was to make sure everything was ready. He knew that Abigail was on to him in that she knew he was planning something but he knew she didn't know what because she was getting very frustrated. Ben was about to leave to go and finish getting everything set up so he went to go and tell Abigail who was taking a nap that they would be going out tonight. He walked into their bedroom quietly so not to startle her. He laid down next to her on the bed and kissed her shoulder.

"Abigail, Sweetheart," he whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" She said waking from her sleep.

"I'm going out for a little while but we are going out tonight, I don't know how long you need to get ready but its almost five now." He said rubbing her arm gently to help her wake up.

"Formal or street clothes?" he heard her mumble.

"Let's go with casual attire for this one but I would lean a little more on the formal side. I'll be back around seven-thirty to pick you up." He kissed her forehead and with that he got in his car and left.

Abigail lay in bed waking up for about another fifteen minutes before she looked at the clock. It was five fifteen which meant that she had two hours and fifteen minutes to get ready. She knew that whatever Ben was planning for tonight must be something to do with why he was acting so strange lately only she could not for the life of her figure out what it is. She pulled off her t-shirt and sweatpants that she had been wearing and headed for the shower. When she passed the full length mirror in the bedroom was when she noticed it, at first she thought that maybe she was just noticing things but when she did a double take there was no mistaking it. Abigail couldn't stop the large smile that was forming across her face as she placed her hands on her stomach which was no longer flat but had a small bump on it.

Abigail got out of the shower, did her hair and make up and then headed off to the closet to see what she could find to wear. Ben had said casual so she started rummaging until she found the perfect little black dress. It was just clingy enough that it would show off the small bump that was the proof that their baby was growing inside of her. She put the dress on then went out to the living room to wait for Ben.

* * *

As Ben was driving home to pick up Abigail he stopped by Riley's to change into his casual dinner clothes that he had left there a couple of days ago.

"You know man, I just can't believe that you are getting married." Riley said.

"Well, she's got to say yes before the actually marriage part can happen." Ben said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Oh come on Ben, like she's gonna say no?"

"How do you know Mr. I Can't Keep a Girlfriend for more than two days?"

"I resent that by the way but please, look at you two, every time you are around each other it's like total barf fest for anyone who has to watch you two. The way you gaze into each other's eyes, '_Oh Ben, I love you so much!' 'Oh I love you too Abigail'_" Riley said in a sarcastic tone making kissing noises until Ben threw his shoe at him.

"Hey!" Riley whined as it smacked him upside the head.

"You deserved that. Oh God I'm actually going to do this, I'm actually going to propose."

"You mean to tell me that the man who has stolen the Declaration of Independence and kidnapped the president all without a second thought is afraid to pop the question? Look Ben, there is no way she is going to say no, no go get'em tiger!" Riley said giving his friend a shove out the door.

* * *

Abigail heard Ben pull up at exactly seven thirty and went outside to great him. It was early September so the air was still very warm so Abigail had decided to not wear a jacket so when she walked outside Ben couldn't believe how beautiful she looked but then his eyes went to something else. Abigail's once flat stomach was now the home of a small but noticeable bump. When she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips all Ben could get out was,

"Hello Beautiful, are you ready to go?"

"Yes we are," Abigail said placing her hand on her stomach. For most of the drive, Abigail tried to get Ben to tell her where it was they were going but she was unsuccessful. When they entered DC, and Ben told her to cover her eyes, she started to get really suspicious.

"Ben, are you taking me somewhere that we aren't supposed to be?" she asked him suspiciously, knowing his track record and all.

"I can assure you that we have full permission to be where we are going and that if you don't close your eyes we aren't going to get there at all, and believe me I will know if you are peeking." Ben said with a smirk on his face. Abigail rolled her eyes and gave up and closed them. She felt Ben turn the car into somewhere and begin to slow down but didn't dare open her eyes.

"We're here, but no peeking yet." Ben said as he got out of the car and went over to her side to open the door for her and lead her out. Abigail felt Ben lead her around what she could only guess was a very large building before they finally stopped and Ben told her to open her eyes and when she did she couldn't believe where she was. She was standing right in the center of the rose garden at the white house with a romantic table set up for two and a string quartet playing off to the side of them.

"Oh Ben how did you do all of this? I mean…."

"Called in a favor, I kinda know the guy who lives here. Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it!" They sat down at the table and a waiter came out of no where and served them both sparkling cider. As the dinner came out Abigail noticed that it was prime rib with a steamed lobster tail and a baked potato, her favorite meal. Dessert was a chocolate lava cake smothered in caramel. After dessert the band began playing Edwin McCain's I'll Be and Ben asked Abigail to dance. They danced slowly together in each other's arm for what seemed like an eternity before Ben pulled back and took Abigail's hand in his.

"Abigail, there really isn't much we haven't been through together and I must say that there isn't another person on this Earth that I would have rather gone through it with than you. My only regret is all the times I put you in danger and all the times I could have lost you. But all that matters is that we are together now and nothing is ever going to change that and soon, there will be a little person in this world who is the symbol of our love for each other. I love you more than anything else in this world and I don't know what I would do without you." If Abigail wasn't in tears by the end of his speech she knew for sure she was when Ben got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Abigail Chase, will you marry me?" Ben asked presenting her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, it was gold with a shimmering diamond in the center surrounded by several other smaller diamonds.

"Yes." Was all Abigail could get out as Ben slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her and the two met in the most passionate kiss they had shared yet.

* * *

"I think she said yes." The president yelled out to his wife from his spot in front of the window of his office.

"It's not polite to spy dear." His wife yelled back at him.

"My garden, I'll spy if I want to." He yelled back at her then turned his attention back outside to the future Mr. and Mrs. Gates.

"Don't forget to take your blood pressure medication dear." He heard his wife yell. _Lord have mercy, what fun do these two have in store for them_. The president thought to himself before he turned out the light in his office and went to go and join his wife.

A/N: Well there is the big proposal, let me know if you liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I was Walt Disney, that man owns everything, including National Treasure and all its affiliates.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the proposal now on with the story.

A/N: This really has nothing to do with anything but my mom got this book about strange facts that I bet you didn't know or something or other and did any of you know that Walt Disney was deathly afraid of mice? I thought that was pretty interesting…anyhoos on to the story for real this time.

Over the next couple weeks Abigail couldn't stop admiring the ring that now resided on her finger. She couldn't believe that after weeks of suspecting something was up with Ben she hadn't been able to figure out that he was going to propose. Apparently she was the only person who hadn't known about the proposal because the day after she and Ben received calls from both of Ben's parents and Riley but her ring wasn't the only thing she couldn't stop admiring these days.

The bump on her stomach was only getting bigger with every week that passed by. Abigail was now pushing her fifth month of pregnancy and there was no more hiding it from any one. Ben also was very amazed by her stomach. He could just sit for hours rubbing her stomach and whispering to the baby within when he thought no one could hear him. Abigail had a doctor's appointment that Monday and both of them were very excited about it.

"Do you want to know the sex if they ask us tomorrow?" Abigail asked as she lay in Ben's arms the night before her appointment.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Do you want to know?" He asked her running his fingers through her hair.

"I think I want it to be a surprise, we can just buy a few gender neutral things until after the baby is born."

"That's fine with me; it will be good to be surprised. My mother will kill us though; she's been asking me if it's a boy or girl from day one." Ben said.

"Do you care? If it's a boy or girl I mean." Abigail asked wondering if Ben's mom had been right about everyone having a preference.

"Not really I don't guess, it's not like I'm going to love it any less but I supposed that I wouldn't mind a little boy." Ben said. He would never admit it to anyone but, secretly, ever since he had found out that Abigail was pregnant, he would close his eyes and fast forward a few years from now and see a little girl with blonde hair, the spitting image of her mother running up to him and leaping into his arms.

"I agree, I would love it regardless but I got to admit I've been kind of hoping that that's a little girl in there." Abigail said rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"I figured as much." Ben said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Why is that?"

"Well, the little pink outfit you bought and hid in the closet was kind of a clue in." Ben joked.

"I don't care what it is honestly; I just want it to be happy and healthy." Abigail said falling asleep.

"I agree with you completely." Ben said as he kissed her forehead before he too, fell asleep. He decided to leave out the part about how he knew that she had hidden a small pink outfit in the closet was because he too was hiding a baby outfit he had bought, a small pink dress with the words _Daddy's Girl_ written on the front.

At Abigail's next doctors appointment started out almost exactly the same as the last time, blood work, urine test, wellness questions.

"Glad to hear that your morning sickness is almost gone. My brother's wife just had a baby not too long ago and she had morning sickness last the whole nine months and now if you just lie back on the table for me we can start the sonogram." Dr. Conlin said. Abigail laid back on the table, thankful that she didn't have to endure nine months of hugging a toilet bowl pulled her shirt up and braced herself for the cold gel. Both hers and Ben's eyes went to the screen, not really expecting to see anything other then what they did the last time let alone hear anything but when the picture of Abigail's uterus came up what they saw inside of it was no longer shaped like a peanut but like an actual baby. There was a visible hand, nose, mouth, and chin. As if the sight of their developing child wasn't enough, the _thump, thump, thump_ of their baby's heartbeat brought tears to Abigail's eyes and melted Ben's heart.

"That's the heartbeat isn't it?" Abigail asked.

"That sure is, and it's a very strong one too!" Dr. Conlin said. "Well Abigail, everything looks great and right on track. Did the two of you want to know the sex?" She asked.

"No, we decided that we want to be surprised." Abigail replied to her.

"Alright then, I will see you back here in about a month." After more pictures were printed off for them, Ben and Abigail headed off to lunch.

"What are we going to do about a wedding?" Ben asked her while they were waiting for their food.

"I haven't actually thought about a wedding yet, I guess we need to set a date first of all and go from there. I suppose the biggest issue will be to decide whether to do it before or after the baby is born."

"I'll leave that completely up to you."

"Let's see here, if the baby is due in February, then we could plan to have the wedding in June or July." Abigail said knowing that rushing to plan a wedding right after the baby was born would be near impossible.

"That works for me, Jesus woman, did you order the whole lunch menu?" Ben asked as the waiters brought out their food and placed three plates in front of Abigail.

"I'm eating for two now remember?"

"Four people couldn't eat that much." Ben said as he and Abigail had a pleasant lunch. In the corner of the restaurant, Ben noticed a man that seemed to have been watching them the whole time they were there, he was sure he was imagining it but the man looked awful familiar but Ben shook it off and enjoyed the rest of the day with his fiancée.

Two weeks later, a wedding date had been set, July 14th, and preparations were starting to be made. They didn't want a big wedding, and they weren't exactly sure where they were going to have it yet but as long as it happened neither one of them really cared.

Abigail was already lying in bed and was waiting for Ben to join her.

"So who are we inviting? Just family?" He asked her taking off his jeans and putting on sweat pants.

"Yeah, and maybe a couple of friends, I don't need anything big and fancy." Abigail said. She had to change positions after feeling a strange sensation in her stomach. It happened again and that was when she figured out what it was.

"Oh my God, Ben come here quick, the baby is moving."

"Are you serious?" He asked coming over to the bed.

"Yeah, give me your hand." Abigail took her fiancée's hand and placed it on top of where she had felt the baby kick. A few seconds later, she felt another flutter in her stomach and saw a smile stretch across Ben's face almost as big as the sun. Ben and Abigail laid in bed for another fifteen minutes as the baby's movement slowed to a stop and all three of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, less happy memories were being made as the man Ben was suspicious of in the restaurant made his way to a prison's visitors room. The man sat down and picked up the phone and on the other side of the glass, Ian Howe picked up the other and the man told his boss what he had learned about the man who had landed him here. 

"So Ben's going to be a daddy now is he? Let me guess, the mummy is his pretty little blonde haired girlfriend who never shuts up? Don't tell me that they are engaged as well?" The man nodded and waited for further instruction.

"Well, this changes things now doesn't it? Well now Carter, this has to be just perfect, come back in three days when I have had time to go over everything in my head." Ian said smiling as his last remaining free worker left the visiting area.

"Enjoy while you can Ben, because your good old buddy Ian is coming to get his revenge."

A/N: Ahh, a little bit of evilness there at the end. Don't be surprised if you don't see that last bit of the story reappear for a couple of chapters because it's not really crucial to the story line right now. Sorry for the wait and as always please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

A/N: I know, it's been a little while, I'm just so busy I don't really have time to write but again sorry for the wait!

_Only two more months...Only two more months!_ Ben thought to himself as he lie there on the couch, trying to get some sleep but the cold December air was making that difficult. He knew that she wasn't really mad at him and that it was just her hormones and that he really should just be supportive but he was already going to be sleep deprived after the baby was born, why should he have to start early. It was partially his fault, he hadn't meant what he said to come out sounding like it did, but he supposed when you told a hormonal pregnant woman that those pajamas really make her look pregnant that it is taken by them to mean that they're fat.

"You think I'm fat Ben?"

"What? No Abigail I…" _Too late, way to go genius, now you're going to be spending some quality time with the couch._

"Do I really repulse you that much?"

"Abigail you could never repulse me, I didn't mean that you are fat I just mean that…."

"Well since I repulse you so much how about you just sleep on the couch tonight so you don't have to lie next to my ugly fat body!" Abigail yelled and stomped upstairs and Ben hadn't seen her since. He called his father and asked him what to do and when his dad answered he told him to hang on he thought someone was at the door, more like he had to go and ask his mother for advice for what to tell Ben to do. He really wished that his parents would just come out and say that they were back together because it wasn't like everyone didn't know already. Sure enough when his dad got back on the line he said, that no one was there and that Ben should just give her some space and let her cool off and that she would come around. Ben said thanks and his suspicions that his mother was there were only confirmed because he knew his father would never tell him to do that. He had just about found a somewhat comfortable position that he could sleep in when he heard a sound coming from upstairs.

"Ben," He got up and headed upstairs and opened their bedroom door. Abigail was sitting on the bed, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Sweetheart," Ben said walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry Ben, it's these fucking hormones! They're driving me fucking crazy! I know that you didn't mean that I was fat! I'm tired of being pregnant, I just want the baby to be here! I'm tired of having aching back, swollen ankles, and being tired all the time! I want to hold it and cuddle it and sing it to sleep at night, I want to see what it looks like… and I really want to drink coffee!" Abigail was full on sobbing now and as Ben took her in his arms he couldn't help but giggle at her because it always made him laugh when she said the F word because he thought she sounded cute when she said it.

"It's ok, I know that you didn't really mean it and I can't even imagine how uncomfortable you must be. But just think, in two months, you will get to hold our baby and sing it to sleep at night. I'm betting that it's the most beautiful baby in the world and that it looks just like its mommy and I can tell you that there will be some fresh Starbucks waiting for you the second you have the baby if you want it. Come on, let's get some sleep." Ben crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Abigail. He felt the baby kick his hand softly almost to ask for reassurance that everything was alright.

"It's ok baby, everything is just fine, you get some sleep now too." Ben said as he kissed her stomach gently before he nuzzled his head into Abigail's hair and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning all was forgotten about the previous night and things were back to normal. Christmas was coming up and Ben had made no real plans to go anywhere so he decided to ask Abigail what she wanted to do.

"Do you have any plans for the holidays?" He asked her sipping his coffee.

"No, I figured that we would just stay here or go to your parent's house. I'm sure that Riley will be spending it with us." Abigail said looking at Ben's coffee longingly.

"What are your parents doing for Christmas?" Ben asked. Abigail never mentioned her family, never called them or talked to them in anyway that he knew of, in fact, he was almost positive that they didn't even know that their daughter was engaged or that they were about to become grandparents.

"Oh there around I guess, they usually just spend Christmas at home."

"Which is where?" Ben asked realizing he didn't even know where it was that they lived.

"New Jersey," Abigail said.

"Do you want to go and see them?" He asked her more curious to her response then anything. Since she didn't keep in touch with them as far as he knew, he would have assumed that maybe there had been some sort of falling out and now they were estranged but the tone of Abigail's voice didn't suggest any sort of hostility towards them.

"You want to go and see my parents?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Most guys are afraid of their girlfriend's father."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I'm not most guys then isn't it. Do they even know that we are engaged, or that we are having a baby?" He asked her.

"No, we uhh…don't really talk that much. I was always kind of the outcast of the family. My mother always calls me on my birthday and sometimes I go up there for Christmas but other then that we don't really talk that much but if you want to go and see them then I can give them a call." Abigail said.

"I think that we should go and see them. I would like to me my future in-laws. I wonder how they are going to react when you walk through the door pregnant?" Ben asked aloud.

"Well, my mother will probably be happy and I don't think you want to know what I think my father's reaction is going to be." Abigail said giving a coy smile as she got up and headed upstairs to take a shower.

"You are joking right?" Ben called after her. All Abigail did was smile back at him.

"I have to go and take a shower, care to join me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ben jumped up and followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

During their shower Ben kept asking Abigail questions about her family.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked her, through heated kisses.

"Talk about ruining the mood here Ben, and yes I'm the youngest of three, I have two older brothers."

"What are their names?"

"James and Andrew, James is six years older then me and Andrew is four."

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"What are their names?"

"Peter and Diane, why so interested in my family all of a sudden huh?" Abigail asked totally giving up on any sort of intimacy and turning off the shower.

"I just want to get to know the people that are going to be the grandparents of my children and my in-laws. Why don't you talk that much?" Ben asked really curious now as he dried himself off and pulled on some clothes.

"Because…..I'm not really the daughter that they wanted," she said lowering her head so she wouldn't have to look Ben in the eyes.

"How is that not possible? You are a director of documents at the National Archives! You've assisted in the discovery of two of the greatest treasures in United States history! You are the most amazing woman I have every met! How could you not be the daughter they wanted?" Ben asked her feeling angry that her parents would even think that of her, and even worse that she seemed to be so ashamed of it.

"I was born in Saxony, Germany and we moved to the States when I was twelve years old. My brothers bitched and threw fits for months but it wasn't like it helped, we were moving no matter what. I was the only one that was excited about moving, I didn't really fit in there, all the kids were different then me, they wanted to play Barbie's or have tea parties. I like pretending I was going on some wild adventure and that I would find some ancient document and then I would pretend that I was analyzing it and unlocking the key to some extinct culture or something of that sort. My parents would always be like _"Abigail, what's the matter with you? Why don't you want to play with the other little girls?" _or _"Abigail, why can't you be more like your brothers?"_ My brother's were always the type to do whatever it was that my parents wanted them to do. My parents wanted us to be lawyers and doctors." Abigail said, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt over her head.

"But you are a doctor." Ben said very intrigued by her story and liking the Chase's less and less by the minute.

"Not the kind they wanted, they wanted me to find the cure for Cancer or discover some new miracle drug. They don't consider my profession as being a doctor." Abigail said lying down on the bed.

"So what became of your brothers?" Ben asked lying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"James became a doctor and Andrew became a lawyer." Abigail said snuggling her head into his chest. "I think I disappoint them, I've always been so headstrong that I just took it upon myself to defy them in everyway after I realized that no matter what I did I couldn't make them happy unless I chose a path for myself that wasn't one I wanted to take." Abigail said. She had never confessed her feelings about her family before and she found it strangely comforting to know that Ben was there to just listen to her.

"Abigail, we don't have to go and see them if you don't want to," Ben said feeling very badly about pressuring her about her family now.

"No, I want to go." She said quietly as the baby started moving around. _I promise you that I will never, ever, be ashamed of you. You can be whoever it is you want to be and I will never judge you, just love you unconditionally no matter what. _Abigail silently promised to her baby. "Ben promise me something,"

"What?"

"Promise me that you will love our baby no matter what."

"That is a promise that I intend to keep for as long as I live. You hear that?" Ben said to Abigail's stomach. "You are stuck with me forever and ever." Ben said kissing Abigail's stomach gently.

* * *

That night Abigail sat in the kitchen staring at the phone, she knew that it shouldn't be such a big deal to call her parents but what _would_ they say when they found out she was pregnant. She could hear her father now,

_"I'm just surprised that you didn't get yourself in this situation before now!"_ and then came the voice of her mother into her head.

_"Abigail, I thought you were responsible enough to know how to use birth control."_ Deciding that sitting here staring at the phone wasn't going to do anything to help her she willed her fingers to dial the number that was so unfamiliar with to her she needed to double check she had the right one. The phone continued to ring on the other end and she was about to hang up when she heard her mother's voice of the other line.

"Hello,"

"Hi Mom."

"Abigail, how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"Oh I'm fine dear, hurt my elbow playing tennis but the doctor says that it should be healed by Christmas."

"I was just wondering if I could come up and see you guys for Christmas?" She asked.

"Sure Sweetheart that would be fine, we don't see you near as much as we should. Your brothers are coming up with their kids who you haven't seen in God knows how long so it would be nice to have you here!" her mother said and Abigail knew that she should feel bad for not seeing her family more but every time she did try to spend time with them she always ended up with the short end of the stick for some reason or another. She found the biggest blow to be three years ago the last time she had gone home for Christmas, and her father had given her brothers and nephews all these cool unique gifts and all he got her was a gift card. It wasn't even a gift card to a specific store; it was just a one hundred dollar Visa gift card. That had hurt her more then anything because it showed that her father truly knew nothing about his daughter, all he could come up with to get her for Christmas was a plain gift card, he hadn't even known her well enough to get it for her favorite store. She thought back to last Christmas, she had met Ben's mom a total of two times and she as able to get her a gift card to her favorite store so she could buy a couple of outfits she had been eyeing for a long time. She remembered Emily saying she would have gotten the outfits herself but she hadn't known Abigail's size. A woman, who she hardly even knew, knew her better than her own father did.

"Sounds great Mom, we'll be up on the twenty-third if that is alright with you?" Abigail said.

"We'll?" her mother asked.

"Oh yea, is it ok if I bring my fian….boyfriend with me?" Abigail asked catching herself just in time.

"You've never brought guys home before. This must be serious, how long have you been dating him?" her mother asked.

"About eighteen months," Abigail said seeing where this conversation was going.

"You've been dating a guy for a year and a half and you never even mentioned it? Then again I guess it's kind of hard to pass along information when you never call."

"Mom! I don't want to get into that right now, can I bring him along or not?" Abigail asked.

"Is this relationship serious Abigail?" Her mother asked. Abigail glanced down at her stomach then at the ring on her finger.

"Uhh…yea, I would say that this is a pretty serious relationship."

"Fine, you can bring him along I would like to meet this gentleman. I will see you on the twenty- third then."

"See you then Mom." Abigail hung up the phone and placed it down on the counter a little harder then necessary. She felt the baby give a small kick and she placed her hands over it.

"I know, this is going to be loads of fun isn't it?" She asked rubbing her belly and getting up to make herself a grilled cheese sandwich with some ranch dressing(her latest craving).

The whole ride up to New Jersey Abigail was anxious and Ben was trying and failing miserably to calm her down but she admired him for it anyway.

"Maybe I should have told them." She kept saying.

"What good would that have done? Now you can look them in the eye and tell them that you are engaged and going to have a baby." Ben said taking her hand in his.

"Make a left up here, which part should we break to them first?" She asked.

"Well, the one that's rather obvious I'm guessing would be the best one." Ben said rubbing her stomach gently.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Ben, whenever I know that I am going to be around my family I get like this."

"What are you apologizing for? Listen to me Abigail, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and your parents should really stand back and look at how amazing their daughter is. Which house is it?" Ben said kissing her hand.

"Fourth one on the right, it means a lot you saying that you know, before I met you, I genuinely doubted that I was amazing in anyway, but being with you makes me feel amazing." Abigail said grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly.

"Well, being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me too!" Ben said pulling her in for a kiss before they headed up to the house. Abigail took a deep breath and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. While waiting for someone to answer the door Ben noticed that the Chase's had a nice home in a nice neighborhood that looked as if it had been built sometime during the 1960's. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and felt Abigail tighten her grip on his hand.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered in her ear just as the door was opening.

"Abigail, it's so good to see you, you're looking well, glowing actually if I do say so myself and this young man must be…"

"Ben, Mrs. Chase, nice to meet you." Ben said shaking the woman's hand. Ben noticed that her hair was blonde just like her daughter's and she also had the same blue eyes that he associated with Abigail only they held none of the warmth that hers did but other then that he assumed that Abigail must take after her father because they looked nothing alike.

"Call me Diane and it's nice to meet you too. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Abigail, I trust that you can show Ben around." Abigail took a deep breath and led Ben into the house that seemed no more like home to her then her old apartment did after she got together with Ben. As you went into the house, you entered through the kitchen and from what Ben could see the dining room and living room lied beyond that.

"Is that my Abigail I hear?" a man's voice coming from the other room yelled. Abigail motioned for Ben to follow her into the living room and when he entered the room and man stood up that he knew couldn't have been anyone but Abigail's father because their facial features were almost identical but again, he noted that his face had none of the warmth in it that his daughter's did.

"Dad, this is Ben Gates, my boyfriend." Abigail said.

"Nice to meet you Sir," Ben said, extending his arm to shake the man's hand.

"Peter, and likewise." Ben and Abigail sat down on the couch, Abigail had gotten as close to Ben as physically possible without being on top of him and Ben wrapped his arm around her. His initial impression of her parents was that they were rather cold and distant people, at least from their daughter and he found it awkward that they hadn't shown any sort of emotion towards her since she had been here. The first thing his mother always did when she saw him was give him a hug and his father, though not the hugging type his mother was, always took the time to see what was new in his son's life. Abigail's parents had done none of the following and from what Ben understood, it had been awhile since they had seen her making it even more shocking. Just as he was about to ask Peter about his life he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Two men followed by what Ben supposed were their wife and children entered the living room.

"There's my boys, And how about these strapping young gentlemen and of course who could forget their lovely mothers?" Peter Chase had jumped up to greet his son's, daughter's in law, and grandsons but had barely acknowledges Abigail's presence. Ben was deeply angered by this but Abigail had given him a look that said, _Don't worry about it, that's how it always is around here."_

"Abigail, for heaven's sakes take off that coat of yours." Abigail had kept her coat on because it hid her stomach and she wasn't keen to take it off just yet.

"Abby," her brothers said and walked over to give their sister a hug and as they did they noticed that something was in the way.

"Put on some weight there Ab?" Her oldest brother James asked.

"Yeah, I guess a little.

"Auntie Abigail!" yelled the kids who all ran up to see their aunt.

"Hey guys! Look how much you have grown!"

"Who's that?" Said one of the boys that Ben took to be about eight.

"That is my boyfriend, his name is Ben and he is really nice."

"Ben this is Joel and Peter, they are James's kids, and this is Kyle, Michael, and Charlie, they are Andrew's kids." Abigail said. "And of course these are my brother's James and Andrew and these are their wives Rebecca and Tara."

"It's very nice to meet you all." They chatted for a little while until Abigail's mom came back into the room and walked over to Abigail and said.

"Good lord child, take your coat off and stay awhile." Abigail glanced at Ben who nodded as if to say we have to do it sooner or later and she unbuttoned her coat and took it off and the whole room went silent.

"Everyone, Ben and I are going to have a baby." Abigail said. Her brothers ran over to congratulate her but her parents appeared to be some what less then happy.

"What is this Abigail? We don't see you for years and you very rarely call and then you have the nerve to show up on our doorstep pregnant by a guy who we have never even met." Diane Chase asked. "Did you come here to get money to support your little bastard child? Because you aren't getting it! You got yourself into this situation and now you have to deal with it on you own!"

"MOM!" James and Andrew yelled but Abigail yelled over top of them.

"I should have known better then to come here and share some good news with you guys! No I did not come here to ask you for money, not like it matters but we aren't hurting for money at all! Ben here, found the Templar Treasure and discovered the ancient city of gold Cibola. So needless to say we aren't poor and my baby is not going to be a bastard! For you information Ben and I are engaged and we are getting married in July."

"When is the baby due Abigail?" Rebecca, James's wife asked.

"February…"  
"Then it is still going to be born a bastard!" Abigail's father spoke for the first time. "Abigail, this is utterly disgraceful! Out of all the people in our family you are the one that never amounted to anything…"

"You can just stop right there! Your daughter has amounted to much more then anyone I know, she is the head of her department at the National Archives, she has assisted in the discovery of two of the greatest American treasures of all time…"

"Benjamin Gates, I've heard of you." Her father interrupted.

"You've got yourself saddled with this bum, have you ever even held a real job other then being a treasure hunter? What kind of a father will you make if you're running off to find the next greatest treasure the country had ever seen?"

"Don't you even go there! Ben is going to be an amazing father! He loves this baby so much already that I know…."

"And just what kind of mother do you think that you are going to make young lady? If you are helping him run around the world helping him find treasures and whatever else…"

"Now you just stop right there! I feel that this child is lucky to be getting Abigail as its mother. I'm already head over heals in love with this baby and if you multiply that by one hundred then you get how much in love she is with her child. You two should be ashamed of yourselves, you have this amazing daughter and you treat her like dirt."

"Come on Ben, let's get out of here." Abigail said grabbing her coat and saying goodbye to her brothers and their families before heading out the door. Once they were in the car and about ready to head back home James and Andrew came running outside.

"Abby! Don't listen to them, Ben is right. Let us know if you need anything ok." Abigail thanked her brothers and gave them hugs and then told Ben to get out of here as fast as he could.

* * *

Ben drove straight to his dad's house figuring they could just spend Christmas there like they had originally planned. He called Riley on their way home and told him of the change in plans and that he could come and spend Christmas with them if he wanted. Abigail had been very quiet the whole ride home and just as they pulled up to his father's house she couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to cry. Ben held her close and his father and not so surprisingly his mother cam out to greet them and immediately saw that something was wrong.

"Oh Sweetheart what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Emily asked rubbing Abigail's back gently. Abigail shook her head which she had buried into Ben's shoulder. Ben looked up at his parents and told them that it had been a rough day and he thought that Abigail really needed to get some rest. He led Abigail upstairs to the guest bedroom and laid with her stroking her hair until she fell asleep then went back downstairs, now furious to tell his parents what had happened. The more he told them the angrier he got.

"They are the most despicable people I have ever met and to say that Abigail won't be a great mother and that she hasn't amounted to anything! I think that she actually believes them!"

"Ben, listen to me, they are despicable people in the way that they treat their daughter and Abigail shouldn't believe one word of what they say because she has amounted to a lot more then a lot of people I know and she is going to be the most amazing mother and you need to just concentrate on her and that baby and get over this because if they have treated her like this for as long as you say they are not going to change now, it's a terrible thing but just make sure she knows that we are always her for her whenever she needs us." Emily said.

"Your mother is right, now go upstairs and be with your girl and tell her how amazing she is until she has to believe it." Patrick said to Ben who smiled at his parents and headed upstairs. Abigail, who had woken up and was standing at the top of the stairs had heard everything and was genuinely grateful that her child was getting such amazing grandparents and that she had them she could depend on. She turned and headed back to bed still feeling very tired and hoping that she could get some more sleep and that Ben would join her. As she laid back down she felt her baby give her a soft kick and she whispered _I love you_ to her stomach and got another kick in return which she smiled at. When Ben came upstairs he laid down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you really think that I will be an amazing mother?"

"With all my heart, listen…."

"It's ok, I heard everything and I'm glad that this baby is getting two of the most amazing grandparents in the world and if I must say so myself the most amazing daddy." Abigail said rolling over to face Ben and give him a soft but passionate kiss. Just then they felt the baby start to kick.

"Yes we know you are there, don't worry how could we forget about you?" Ben asked rubbing Abigail stomach where he had felt the baby kick and got another kick in return.

"I think it likes me." Ben said giving his fiancée another kiss.

"It loves you, and so do I." Abigail said and the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"They really are going to make good parents." Patrick said to Emily as they peeked in on their Son and future daughter in law and shut the door quietly so no to disturb them.

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter, part of the reason it took me so long to get it out to you guys. Again I am really sorry for the wait and I hope that you stick with me and keep reading, I will tell you that Abigail goes into labor in the next chapter and she could possibly have the baby if I decided to make it as long as this one. So please REVIEW and let me know what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I didn't get as many reviews this time so I am hoping that everyone is still reading but I want to thank those who did gi

A/N: I didn't get as many reviews last time so I am hoping that everyone is still reading but I want to thank those who did give me reviews especially AbigialChase3 and Miss Hermione Jane Granger! I am so sorry this was not out before my spring break but the teachers decided to give us projects and then I went on vacation so I couldn't write but I hope the fact that this is extra long will make up for that.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I don't own anything what so ever that belongs to the National Treasure peoples other then this paper me and my cousin found when we went to go and watch them film BOS because we live in DC and it was this big thing that they were going to be there again and so I went up to one of the trailers and took one of the papers that said "NATIONAL TREASURE BOOK OF SECRETS" but anyway please don't sue me because I don't own anything.

* * *

Ben and Abigail had decided to put the incident at her parent's house behind them and enjoy the holidays. Riley had come over on Christmas morning and the five of them spent a very calm and joyful Christmas together. Patrick and Emily had gone in together on a matching crib, changing table and dresser set and a car seat for Ben and Abigail and Riley had gotten them the most high tech baby monitors they had ever seen and a swing for the baby to sit in. Ben had bought Abigail the bassinet she had been eyeing for the past six months along with a diamond necklace.

"Can you believe that next Christmas there will be a little baby in the house?" Riley said.

"Not so little Riley, the baby will be close to its first birthday this time next year." Emily said. "I can't believe that the baby is going to be here in just two months, and how much everything is going to change."

All of a sudden, after hearing Emily's words, Abigail found herself scared for the first time. Her whole life was going to change, she was going to be responsible for another human being. She was going to have to put herself second because in two months, the baby came first. What if she screwed up as a parent? It wasn't like her parents were anything to model yourself after.

"You ok sweetheart?" Ben asked Abigail, "You look pale."

"Oh I'm fine, just tired, I think that I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." Abigail said.

"Ok, want me to come with you?" Ben asked,

"No that's ok, go and play with Riley." Ben smiled and helped her up off the couch and went outside with Riley to play with the remote control F-14 Ben had bought him. Patrick was busy trying to figuring out how to install the new DVD player Riley had given him and Abigail thought that Emily was preoccupied as well as she lie there in bed but apparently she was wrong.

"It's normal you know." Emily said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What is?" Abigail asked, realizing there was no use trying to pretend to be asleep.

"Being scared,"

"I'm not scared." Abigail said knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone and getting a look from Emily confirming it. "I have been fine up until now, I don't know what has come over me, I know that it's stupid."

"It's not stupid at all Dear, having a baby is a life changing experience and it's ok to be afraid of that. You will have to worry about someone else instead of just yourself, you will have to be there to tend to their every need and be able to put them before yourself. I was petrified before I had Ben."

"You were?"

"I was so afraid that I was going to screw up and be a bad mother."

"I think you did a pretty good job, he turned out pretty good in my opinion. He's not worried, but why should he be? He had a great role model, me on the other hand….." Abigail said.

"He's a lot more worried about becoming a father then you think he is believe me, and just so you know, his father was not the best role model. He was always off trying to find some clue or something or other; he was never able to put Ben's interests before his own. I don't think you are going to have that problem with Ben though, he already loves this baby more then anything and don't let you your relationship with your mother get in the way with your relationship with this child. You are going to be a great mother; the fact that you are scared says that you are going to be a good mother because you are already concerned for the well fare of your child. Now listen to me, never for a second doubt that you will be an amazing mother you hear me?" Emily asked pulling Abigail into a big hug. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, you and this baby will share a special bond forever that it won't have with anyone else. When you hold that baby for the first time, and look into its eyes, this wave of great love will come over you, a love like you have never known before." Abigail was about to say something to Emily when they heard a big crash and then a _Oops_ coming from outside.

"Boys and their toys, I had better go and see what they broke, you just say here and get some rest." Emily said getting up and heading downstairs. Abigail placed her hand on her stomach and felt her baby moving around. Emily was right, the fact that she was so worried about being a bad mother said that she was a good one for being so concerned and she knew that Ben would be a good father. Just as she was about to get into a comfortable position she heard,

"Benjamin Franklin Gates! What have I always told you about playing with remote control things in other people's yards!?" Abigail let out a small chuckle before rolling over and going slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

January went by smoothly with no complications, Abigail was no going in for check-ups every week and the doctor's had started going over with her and Ben just what to expect when she went into labor. They were waiting to do the nursery until after they knew whether it was a boy or a girl and since they planned on having the baby sleep in their room for the first couple of weeks it would give them time to do it. In the beginning of February, Ben had gone out to the store to stock up diapers since they were getting close to the due date they had to have everything ready. As he was standing in the aisle looking for the diapers that Abigail had said that she wanted he couldn't believe that there were so many types of diapers out there.

"A bit young to be looking at those just yet aren't we Gates?" Ben heard a familiar voice coming from the main aisle and when he turned around he found himself face to face with Agent Sadusky.

"Oh no, Abigail's pregnant, we are going to have a baby." Ben said proudly.

"Well, congratulations then. It's nice to see you when you haven't stolen the Declaration of Independence or kidnapped the president of the United States. When is she due?"

Ben laughed, "In a couple of weeks or so, the doctors say that with first time pregnancies it's always unpredictable. It's good to see you when you aren't here to arrest me for something."

"Give Abigail my best and please promise me that I won't be arresting the little Gates in a few years hijacking Air Force One or something." Sadusky.

"I promise. Listen, Abigail and I are getting married in July, it's not going to be anything big but I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I would be honored to. Congratulations on that front as well, send me a picture of the little Gates if you get a chance, I'll see you at the wedding, and hopefully not sooner." Sadusky said with a small twinkle in his eye.

"Oh I'll make sure that you get a picture and I hate to say it but you might be seeing me sooner then you think. The president and I have been working on something regarding a page in the President's Book and it might require a federal agent help."

"Oh good lord Gates, as long as you don't want me to arrange the kidnapping of the Queen of England then I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Agent Sadusky." Ben said finally seeing the diapers Abigail had wanted and went to go check out and head home. As Ben was going to check out, he could have sworn he saw the same man he had seen that day he and Abigail were at that restaurant, because again he could have sworn that he had seen him somewhere but he was sure that he was just imagining things.

What Ben had been working on with the President regarding page 47 had been a complete secret from anybody other then themselves and now Sadusky. Ben knew that he should have told Abigail about it but he didn't want her to have anything else to be stressed out over with the baby coming so soon. He knew that he should have at least told Riley but the President wanted to wait until they had anything substantial before bringing the young conspiracy theorist into the mix.

If what he had been piecing together for the last nine months was true, then there was yet one more treasure to be found before his treasure hunting days were through. But he had to make sure that the president was clear on one thing, his child and Abigail came first. The president seemed to be understanding of this but was adamant that Ben take a trip down to Roanoke, Virginia the weekend before Abigail was due.

"We will leave on the 15th and be back on the 18th." The president told him. Ben who was bursting at the seams to go, was also very reluctant with Abigail's due date being only five days after that.

"Let me discuss it with Abigail and see if she feels comfortable enough to be on her own that close to the due date and then I will get back to you." Ben said.

"You are going to make a really good father and husband Ben, do you know that?" The president said.

Ben worked hard on Valentines Day to make Abigail her favorite dinner, Prime Rib cooked medium rare, with a baked potato with just butter, cinnamon apples, corn and chocolate lava cake for desert. Needless to say, it all ended up very romantic with a candlelit table set for two out in the garden of their home. Abigail cried when she saw it and then cried even more when she saw that Ben had gone to the trouble to make her her favorite meal which was just as delicious as it looked when she tasted it.

"Ben, this is amazing; you really shouldn't have done all of this." Abigail said.

"I wanted the woman I love, who is about to have my child, to have the best Valentines Day I could give her." Ben said picking up Abigail's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"And you did a very good job. You know, we never really decided on any names." Abigail said.

"I like William for a boy." Ben said.

"That sounds too much like an old man's name to me, I like Jack."

"That sounds like a rebellious teenager to me. I think that we should just wait, and see what names just jump out at us when we see the baby."

"Sounds good to me, which, I can't believe is only going to be another week." Abigail said.

"Which brings me to something I have to talk to you about, do you remember that work I told you I was doing with the president about page 47?" Ben asked.

"Yes…" Abigail said the tone in her voice clearly saying that she didn't like where it was going.

"Ok just first let me put out there all you have to do is say no and I won't do it. What do you know about the lost colony of Roanoke?" Ben asked.

"Colony that disappeared without a trace and all they left was a carving on the tree saying _Croatoan_….what about them?" Abigail said.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that we have found clues that may answer the questions about their disappearance."

"I would say that you are yet again on the brink of uncovering one of the United States biggest mysteries." Abigail said.

"The president wants me to come down to Roanoke for a couple of days to check things out but since the baby is coming so soon I don't want to run off if you would feel to uncomfortable." Ben said. Abigail looked at her fiancé and saw that look of adventure in his eyes that she had fallen in love with. Part of her wanted to tell him to stay but another part of her knew that this was probably his last chance for adventure because he was committed to being here for her and the baby.

"Go." She said.

"What?" Ben said he had expected her to say no.

"Go, have fun and PLEASE BE CAREFUL." Abigail said. Ben jumped up from his chair and ran to go and throw his arms around Abigail.

"If you need _anything_ call me! I'm going to have Riley stay here with you."

"I'm a big girl Ben; I don't need anyone to stay here with me."

"Yes, you do." Ben said and Abigail gave in knowing that Riley would end up staying here with her no matter what.

* * *

The next morning Ben waited until Riley got there and then listened to him complain about being up early for twenty minutes before saying good bye to Abigail and leaving.

"He better be careful." Abigail said as she watched her fiancée drive away.

"He'll be fine. Just promise me that you aren't going to go into labor or anything because I have absolutely no idea how to deal with that." Riley said.

"I'm not due for another week Riley so I don't think you will have to worry about that." Abigail said as they walked into the house.

"So, this is the little Gates spawn." Riley said looking at the latest ultrasound picture up on the refrigerator. He was almost jealous of Ben and the way his life was going down all the right tracks but it was when he thought about the late night feedings and dirty diapers that he was glad the only thing he was committed to was his laptop.

"Yup, that's the love of my life, well one of them. Do you want something to drink Riley?" Abigail asked as she opened the door to the fridge to get herself some orange juice.

"Sure, I'll have what ever you're having." Riley said sitting down on the bar stool. Abigail bent down to get the orange juice and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"What?"

"Hard kick in the spleen there baby!" Abigail joked but had a very strange feeling that that pain was not just the baby trying to bend it like Beckham in there. Abigail told Riley that she was tired and went upstairs to go and lie down so not to put any extra strain on her body. Continuously throughout the night, Abigail felt those sharp pains and also noted that they were getting closer together and more painful. She told herself that it was just some pre-labor contractions and that they weren't this uncommon in this stage of pregnancy. However, the next morning when she woke up and felt her water break, there was no denying that she had gone into labor.

" Riley…."

"Wha…." Came a still half-asleep voice from down the hall.

"My water just broke."

"Well get another one."

"NO YOU IDIOT! My water broke as in I'm going into LABOR! As in THE BABY IS COMING!" Abigail yelled at him.

"WHAT? OH HELL NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Riley said running down the hall towards her. "You just keep that thing in there until Ben comes home because if anything goes wrong he is going to kill me and I don't know how to do this." Riley was panicking which was not good because Abigail was trying hard not to lose it.

"Riley why are you the one complaining, I'm the one about to have a baby and my fiancée isn't here and clearly you have no idea what the fuck is going on so I think that I should be the one who is panicking and it's not like I can just hold it in, if it wants to come out I guarantee you it's going to come out!" Abigail had started crying at this point and she also felt another contraction coming on.

"Ok, Ok, just calm down, everything is going to be alright. Ben has his cell phone with him right?" Abigail nodded wincing slightly at the pain. "Well, I'm going to go and call him and you can call Emily because she probably knows what she is doing more then I do." Riley was really panicking at this point, he had absolutely no idea how to handle a situation like this as he frantically dialed Ben's number he thought of every way he was going to kill his friend for putting him through this.

"Come on Ben, where are you? Answer your goddamn phone!"

_Hey you've reached Ben, I am unable to answer your call right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

"Hello Ben, Riley here, just calling to tell you that everything is going great except for the fact that ABIGAIL'S IN LABOR AND YOU AREN'T HERE! So I suggest you high tail it on back here before things start to get ugly!" Riley hung up and waited hoping his friend would get his message.

Abigail was in such a panic as this point that she had absolutely no idea how she had managed to dial the right number.

"Hello," Emily's voice came over the other end.

"EmilymywaterbrokeandBen'snothereandIdon'tknowwhattodoandIamreallyscaredand…."

"Abigail dear slow down I only got about five words of that which included water breaking and Ben not being there so please calm down and we will work through this first of all where is Ben?" Emily asked.

"He's…"

"Abigail are you sure your water actually broke?" came Riley's voice from the background.

"Well I didn't piss myself and these sure as hell isn't a little stomach ache!" Abigail yelled back at Riley. "Did you get Ben?"

"In the process of doing that now," Riley said dialing the number yet again.

"Abigail where is Benjamin?" Emily asked.

"He's…off doing some secret thing with the president." Abigail said.

"WHAT!? I thought he was more responsible than that! I'm going to…"

"No Emily, he asked my permission before he left and I told him to go and he made Riley stay here with me and Oh God!" Abigail said wincing at another contraction.

"How far apart are you contractions?"

"About nine…ten minutes why?"

"Because when they get down to about five to six minutes you need to go the hospital."

"I can't go to the hospital, Ben's not here…"

"Sweetheart, that baby is coming Ben or no Ben. Riley is there so you have a ride to the hospital when it comes time for that right?"

"I uhh…." Abigail was about to answer when she saw Riley go outside and get in his Ferrari and instead of going forward, he backed right into a bush. "No, I'm going to need a ride."

"Ok, I'll be over in about half an hour, just keep calm sweetheart." Emily said.

"Ok," Abigail said getting really worried now and then hearing another bang. "RILEY!"

"Hey Ben, it's just me Riley again and I wanted to inform you that your pregnant in labor girlfriend is throwing a shit fit because you aren't here, your mom just showed up and I think she is ready to kill you and so am I because not only did Abigail insult my driving, she threw a hairdryer at me! That's right, a hairdryer! All I can say right now is I have never been happier to have a penis so get yours into gear and GET BACK HERE!" Riley said leaving his tenth message. He could tell that Abigail's contractions were getting closer together and stronger and what little knowledge he did have of child birth told him that that meant the baby was well on its way.

"Ok that's it, we've waited long enough, it's time to go to the hospital." Emily said.

"I'm not going without Ben." Abigail protested.

"Well, Ben is MIA at the moment so I don't know how well that plan is going to work and great my battery just died.

"Let me handle this," Emily said to Riley. "Abigail sweetheart, the quicker we get you to the hospital, the quicker you can have drugs." Abigail practically jumped up at this headed towards the car.

* * *

Ben was just coming back to the main site where they were working, smiling to himself and holding a small golden coin when he noticed he had 25 missed calls on his cell phone. All he needed to hear from his voicemail was _Abigail in labor _and he was freaking out about missing the birth of his child.

"What's going on Ben?" the president asked.

"Abigail is in labor and I'm here, not there."

"What hospital is she at?"

"George Washington in DC but it's a four hour drive…."

"But only a thirty minute flight." The president said and not ten minutes later Ben was on his way to George Washington hospital on the Air Force One.

* * *

Riley was standing in front of the hospital trying to get his cell phone to work thinking up everything single way he could torture Ben but then he realized that Abigail would put him trough enough torture for missing the birth of their child. He had originally gone up to the room with Abigail but he had said something that made her mad and she told him to go and find Ben or she would run over all his computer gadgets with his Ferrari then send the Ferrari through a wood chipper. Emily assured him she would be happier after her epidural but with his most valued possessions at stake he had to find some way to get Ben here. For the past five minutes he had been standing there, there had been a loud noise that he couldn't figure out where it was coming from but the next thing he knew, there was a plane which he knew was the Air Force One because he was a conspiracy theorist after all. As soon as the plane lands who else should jump out of the plane but Ben.

"Only you would make such a dramatic entrance, there will be one for the grandkids, telling them how you arrived when their mother or father was born." Riley said trying to keep up with Ben who was headed inside.

"I'm so sorry Riley I didn't have my phone on me…is she doing ok?"

"She's in a lot of pain but I think that's normal, your mom has been helping her out." Riley said and as they got to Abigail's room and opened the door and Abigail was getting an exam to see how many centimeters dilated she was Riley decided this was his cue to go and get something from the vending machine.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how scared I've been that you weren't going to make it?" Abigail said hugging Ben as he cam over to her.

"I'm so sorry baby; I got back as quick as I could. How are you feeling?"

"Oh I've been better I've got to say." Abigail said.

"Nice of you to join us Ben, you are about four centimeters dilated Abigail," Dr. Conlin said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Abigail said.

"I'm afraid not, first time births often go slower then others, when you reach seven centimeters we can give you an epidural if you want one…."

"YES! I want one." Abigail said.

"Then get one you shall, I will be back to check on you in a little while. Make sure to keep your breathing steady and try and get some rest, you are going to need it later." Dr. Conlin.

"If you had missed the birth of our child I would have killed you!" Abigail said looking up at Ben.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, I want you to know that I am going to be right here with you every step of the way with this." Ben said bending down to kiss Abigail's head.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Your mom and dad are downstairs in the cafeteria getting food; they should be back up here soon if you want to….." Abigail was cut off by another contraction.

"Shhhh, just breath, you are doing great, come on just think by this time tomorrow, you will be a mommy and there will be a little baby here to love." Ben said holding Abigail's hand and stroking her hair with the other.

"I must say you are way better at this then Riley." Abigail said squeezing Ben's hand. Just then Ben's parents walked into the room.

"About time you showed up!" Emily said walking over to hug her son.

"You almost missed the big show." Patrick said.

"At the rate this is going he could have gotten here next week and he still wouldn't have missed it." Abigail said trying to get comfortable after her contraction was over.

"I was in labor for twenty two hours with Ben." Emily said.

"Don't tell me that!" Abigail said.

"Worst twenty two hours of my life." Patrick said.

"Don't tell _me_ that." Ben said.

"The second you lay eyes on that baby Abigail, all that pain will be forgotten trust me." Emily said.

"Is it safe to come in here?" Riley asked poking his head in.

"For the moment," Ben joked as Abigail smacked him on the arm playfully.

"I found someone in the hallway who wants to say hello." Riley said as Agent Sadusky walked in behind him.

"I just wanted to come in and tell you congratulations Abigail and to tell you to give me a call when the baby is born and let me know how everything went." He told Ben.

"Any last minute bets on whether it's a boy or girl?" Riley asked holding up a twenty.

"I have to go with a boy." Patrick said pulling out a fifty and sticking it in his pocket.

"I'm afraid I do too." Emily said whipping out seventy five dollars.

"Ben you in?" Riley asked.

"I'm not putting any money on it but if I had to guess, I would say it was a boy." Ben said.

"One hundred dollars says it's a girl." Sadusky said.

"You are about to lose a hundred bucks Sadusky, there hasn't been a girl born into the Gates family in as far back as I can trace." Patrick said.

"I'm standing by it."

Four hours later, Dr. Conlin came into the room to check Abigail again.

"How are you feeling Abigail?"

"They never tell you it hurts this much." Abigail said through gritted teeth. Ben felt helpless as he brushed hair off of his fiancée's sweaty forehead.

"I know it hurts, just hang in there for me, I do have good news though, you are seven centimeter's dilated so you can have an epidural if you want one."

"YES!" Abigail said.

"I will have a nurse come in and administer one to you then."

"You are doing great Abigail and if I must say, you have never looked more beautiful." Ben said kissing her forehead.

After her epidural, Abigail was finally able to get some much needed sleep. As she was sleeping, Ben watched the fetal heart monitor and started to get anxious.

"It's ok to be scared." He heard his father's voice say from behind him. "I was about ready to shit myself about this time when your mother was in labor. In about two or so more hours, my son is going to be a father and I must say that I have never been prouder of you." Patrick said placing his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezing it gently. "If it had been me, I wouldn't have been able to leave the hunt I was on and come. I used to be that selfish. Where were you anyway? Abigail called your mother hysterical crying because she couldn't get a hold of you, she almost tore Riley's head off from what I hear, and threatened to send his car through a wood chipper."

"I didn't mean to upset her so much, and that would explain the messages Riley left about a hostile pregnant woman running around and he was going to kill me and what not. If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll tell you what I was doing. The president had me look into a page in the president's book and it had information on it regarding the lost colony of Roanoke. I was in Roanoke with the president and I think I may have found out why they went missing and who was behind it. The Spanish were also trying to make colonies in the America's at the same time as the British and were afraid that the British were going to find gold and become richer then them. Then, after Roanoke was settled, their fears came true. The settlers were exploring their new surroundings and discovered a cave just half a mile north of their colony which contained massive amounts of gold in side. Figuring that if there was gold in one cave then there must be gold in other ones as well, and they were right. They found well over an estimated 5 billion dollars worth of pure gold in those caves and not just gold either, they found caves which contained diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. By the time they had found it all, I would estimate the worth of what they found to be equal to about 15 billion dollars. The Spanish heard about the find somehow and wanted the treasure for themselves. From what I can gather, the settlers somehow heard about the plans of the Spanish to come and steal their treasure and rather risk the Spanish getting it and becoming the richest country in the world and Britain falling under Spanish rule they hid it. I think they gave it to the Croatoan Indians to hide it from the Spanish. That is why they carved Croatoan into the tree." Ben said.

"And what happened to the colony?" His father asked.

"I'm still working on that one and it is going to have to wait. I have more important things in my life now." Ben said.

"Well, it's good to know that at least I won't be stuck home by myself with the baby while you go off gallivanting after treasure and Indians and what not." Abigail said.

"Heard that did you?"

"Most of it."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I would be much better if I could have had this epidural about four hours ago." Abigail joked as Dr. Conlin walked in.

"Now that you are awake I am going to see how dilated you are. I don't think that if will be much longer now."

"Thank God, I am ready to get this baby out of me." Abigail said. As much as she had enjoyed being pregnant, she was ready for it to be over.

"Well, that is a good thing because you are ten centimeters dilated and ready to push." Dr. Conlin said.

Twenty minutes later everything was set up in the delivery room and Abigail was ready to push. Ben, true to his word had not left her side since he had gotten there.

"Ok Abigail, I am going to count backwards from ten and while I am doing so I want you to push for me alright. Ben you can come and stand beside her and help guide her through this. Alright as soon as your next contraction hits, we will start. Ok, ready here we go Abigail now push. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one, great job and ready for one more, Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one, fantastic."

Dr. Conlin said.

"You are doing great Honey." Ben said kissing Abigail's forehead. After about an hour of pushing Abigail was exhausted. Ben could tell she was uncomfortable and exhausted and wanted to take away her discomfort but felt helpless knowing that he couldn't do anything but tell her that she was doing great. She has cussed at him so much in the past hour she too felt bad but he seemed to take it all in good humor.

"OK Abigail I see the head. Give me a couple more good pushes and then this baby will be out." Dr. Conlin said.

"I can't do this Ben." Abigail said with tears of exhaustion in her eyes.

"Yes you can, you are doing great, just a couple of more pushes then we will have our baby." Ben said squeezing her hand. Abigail seemed to take his encouragement to heart and started pushing again.

"Great job Abigail! One more big one and this baby will be out." Dr. Conlin said. Abigail gave it her all for one last push and just when she was about to give up she heard the sound of a baby crying, _her _baby crying.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Conlin announced laying the child on Abigail's chest. Abigail had broken down into tears, she couldn't believe she was holding her daughter for the first time. Ben had been in a daze from the second he heard the sound of his daughter's cries. _His_ daughter, he had a daughter.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Conlin asked Ben.

"Yes." He walked over and cut the cord right where the doctor showed him afraid that he might hurt his daughter even though the doctor assured him that she wouldn't feel a thing.

"We just have to take her for a second to measure her and get her weight but then we will bring her right back." A nurse said and Abigail reluctantly let them take her little girl.

"I did it." Abigail said with a sigh of relief.

"You were amazing!" Ben said kissing her forehead.

"Guess your parents and Riley owe Sadusky some money." Abigail said.

"He was the only one that got it right. I can't believe I have a daughter." Ben said looking over to where the nurses were weighing his daughter.

"Me either, I'm a mom, that is weird to say."

"Six pounds, eight ounces and eighteen inches long, I must tell you that I have never seen a newborn baby this beautiful and I have seen quite a few in my time." The nurse said handing the baby back to Abigail.

"Thank you, Oh my God! Look at you, you are beautiful." Abigail said taking in her daughter's features for the first time. What she saw, was herself in that perfect, tiny little face. She stroked the fine blonde hair on her head all the way down her little nose.

"She's gorgeous." Ben said.

"She's perfect. Do you want to hold her?" Abigail asked looking up at Ben who was in awe at seeing his child. He nodded and reached out to take the baby.

"Watch her head." Abigail said and Ben laughed a little at her maternal instincts already in gear. Ben took his daughter in his arms and felt a sudden rush of great love and protection come over him. She was so tiny that he was sure he could fit her in the palm of his hand.

"So any names pop into your head yet?" Abigail asked still unable to take her eyes off of her daughter.

"I don't know, I feel like she needs the perfect name and all we ever talked about were boy names because everyone kept saying she was going to be a boy. I kind of want her middle name to be Emily, I think my mother would like having her granddaughter named after her and she was always such a great influence to me, I feel like she deserves it." Ben said now tracing the features of his daughter's face noting how similar they were to Abigail's.

"I think that Emily is a wonderful middle name, can I hold her?" Abigail took her daughter in her arms and right then the little girl opened her eyes for the first time and looked up at her mother. At that moment, Abigail smiled and knew her daughter's name.

"Kathryn."

"What?"

"Her name is Kathryn." Abigail said leaning down and kissing the baby on the forehead.

"That's perfect!" Ben said taking his daughter's small hand in his.

"Perfect name for our perfect girl," Abigail said. "Welcome to the world Kathryn Emily Gates."

"I suppose I should go and tell everyone she's here. I'll be right back." Ben said.

"How long is this going to take? I'm getting really hungry." Riley said.

"First time births always take the longest Riley but it shouldn't be too much longer now." Emily said as Ben came walking down the hall towards them with a giant smile on his face.

"IT'S A GIRL!" He yelled throwing his arms around his mother who had started to cry.

"Oh a little girl!" Emily said half laughing half crying.

"I believe that you people owe me some money." Sadusky said as he got up to congratulate Ben. "I have to head back to the office but I will make sure to stop by soon." Sadusky said before taking off.

"Well Ben you sure have a knack for changing things for the Gates family. Out first little girl." Patrick said.

"How is Abigail doing? How is the baby doing do you have a name picked out yet?" Emily asked really fast causing Ben to laugh.

"Abigail's great and so is the baby and we have decided to call her Kathryn Emily Gates. Come on, you can come and see them quickly if you want but then they need to get some rest." Ben said proudly.

As soon as they entered the room Emily ran over to go and see her new granddaughter.

"Oh, look at you! You are beautiful!" Emily said as Abigail held Kathryn up for her to take. Emily took the baby in her arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She looks just like Abigail doesn't she Patrick." Emily said handing the baby to her grandfather.

"She sure does. Well hello there, welcome to the family."

"Don't I get a turn?" Riley asked.

"Do you even know how to hold a baby?" Patrick asked.

"It's pretty self explanatory I think." Riley said taking Kathryn. "Well hello newest Gates." Riley said and then Kathryn started to cry. "I don't think she likes me." Riley said disappointed.

"She's probably getting hungry and no doubt very tired." Abigail said taking back Kathryn from Riley. "Shhh, it's ok, you're ok, Mommy's here, Mommy's got you." Abigail said as Kathryn started to calm down.

"I'm just going to walk them out then I'll go and ask a nurse for a bottle." Ben said. Patrick, Emily, and Riley bid farewell to Abigail and Kathryn and headed out.

"I'm headed home with my own baby, congrats Ben." Riley said as he got into his Ferrari and ran it into a trash can before getting it going on the road.

"I really don't know about that boy sometimes." Patrick said heading to his own car after hugging his son.

"Now you call me if you need anything at all and I will be back tomorrow to visit." Emily said kissing her son.

"Where is you car?" Ben asked looking around and not seeing it.

"Oh, I just grabbed a ride with you father."

"But you two live in the complete opposite direction of each other." Ben said.

"Well, it just so happens that I had to drop something off at your father's when Abigail called me…"

"Mom, you can give it up, we all know that you and Dad are back together again and I think that it's great and that you should have said something before." Ben said.

"Were we that obvious? We didn't say anything Ben because this was your and Abigail's special time not ours and we didn't want to ruin that for you."

"Oh Mom! Well, I better go and find a bottle, see you tomorrow." Ben said hugging his mother and heading back to the hospital.

Ben got a bottle of formula from one of the nurses and headed back to the room to give it to Kathryn but when he got there he heard Abigail talking to her and was curious as to what she was saying.

"I can't believe that you are actually here. It seems like just yesterday you were nothing but a little bean shaped figure on that grainy little screen. I love you so much already and that it scares me. I want us to be best friends and I want you to be able to come to me with anything. Your daddy loves you a lot already too! I don't think that it will take much for you to have him wrapped around that little finger of yours. You already have me wrapped around it I can tell you that." Abigail said to Kathryn as Ben walked over with the bottle of formula.

"How much of that did you hear?" Abigail asked taking the bottle from Ben and rubbing the tip of it over Kathryn's lips and she took it immediately.

"Almost all of it, and I think she already has me wrapped around her finger too." Ben said sitting down in the chair next to the bed and rubbing Kathryn's hair. After she finished eating and was burped Abigail handing Kathryn over to Ben so she could get some sleep.

"First poopy diaper is all yours." Abigail said drifting off to sleep very quickly.

"Why is that?" Abigail opened one eye and looked at Ben.

"Who just spent twenty four hours in pain and hard labor to get her here? I think you can handle a poopy diaper." Abigail said.

"I think I can too. Thank you for that by the way."

" For what?"

"Making me a daddy."

"Thank you for making me a mommy." Abigail said kissing Ben then Kathryn who had already fallen asleep before falling asleep herself.

"I love you." Ben whispered in Abigail's ear before sitting down to watch Kathryn sleep. "I love you too!" Ben said looking down on his little girl and finally feeling complete.

A/N: WOW long chapter! Hope that makes up for the delay. REVIEWS PLEASE! I will try to have the next chapter out sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Hope you all keep on reading!

Disclaimer: if you want to try and steal anything National Treasure related you are going to have to take it up with Mr. Disney not me because I don't own anything.

Carter walked into the visitor's room where Ian was waiting for him.

"What have you found out and it better be worth my time."

"Your good friend Ben is now the proud father of a little girl named Kathryn and he will be marrying her mother Abigail Chase on July 14th and he is working with the president on finding something to do with a treasure of the lost colony of Roanoke and why they vanished." Carter said.

"Well, that's very interesting. Good job Carter, keep up the good work and see what else you can dig up on good old Benny boy for me then and keep me up to date on his daughter, she may very well be the key to his undoing."

It had been almost three weeks since Ben and Abigail had brought their new daughter Kathryn home from the hospital and both of them realized very quickly why new parents were always so sleep deprived. It wasn't even that Kathryn was a fussy baby, in fact she was the complete opposite, she hardly ever cried. It was just that every little cough or hiccup had them checking to see if everything was ok. Riley had made fun of them for it too,

"Kids, cough Ben, it's like the code they live by, cough, sneeze, hiccup spit up, poop."

"All new parents are overprotective Riley." Emily told him one afternoon that they both happened to be there. Abigail laughed and whispered to Emily that Riley was just bitter because every time he holds her she spits up on him. Emily stopped by a couple of times the first couple of weeks to help the two transition into parenthood and to let them take some breaks and get some much needed sleep.

Abigail had taken to motherhood immediately. She loved nothing more then to just sit there and watch her daughter sleep and trace her features with her finger. She couldn't believe how similar her daughter's features were to her own and always felt at awe that she had helped to create something so perfect and beautiful.

Ben was already an excellent father, he had no problems getting up in the middle of the night for feedings or even changing diapers. True to his promise he had completely put his treasure hunting life style to the side and concentrated solely on his fiancée and daughter. He, like Abigail could sit and watch his daughter for hours and be amazed that she was his and he had had a hand in creating something so perfect. He remembered two weeks after she was born they went to the mall to buy her wardrobe as they had only bought a few gender neutral things how many remarks they got on how beautiful she was. There was no mistaking that his daughter was beautiful just like her mother and he felt like he was the luckiest man alive to have them in his life.

Kathryn had been pretty consistent with waking up only twice a night to be fed or changed and Ben and Abigail would take turns getting up with her. Around three thirty in the morning Kathryn's whimpering filled the room and Ben told Abigail that he would get her.

"Hello baby girl, why so fussy? You were just changed and fed a couple of hours ago." Ben picked Kathryn up and walked out of the room and down stairs to the living room with her so not to wake a sleep deprived Abigail. "You ought to give your mommy a break, she's exhausted." Ben said giving Kathryn a little kiss on the head. Kathryn continued to fuss so Ben began to sing a tune that he wasn't quite sure where he picked up but thought it fitting to put his little girl back to sleep to.

_I was never alive_

_Till the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world _

_And listen to you sigh_

_And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

_Know I'm forever near_

_The one you can always call_

_Right now all you know to fear_

_Are the shadows on your wall_

_I'm here close enough _

_To kiss the tears you cry_

_And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

_So tell me how to stop the years from racing_

_Is there a secret someone knows _

_I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing_

_I'll never be ready to let go_

_And when the world seems cold_

_And you feel that all of your strength is gone_

_There may be one tiny voice_

_Your reason to carry on_

_And when I'm not close enough_

_To kiss the tears you cry_

_You will sing you Angel's Lullaby_

_Let this be out Angel's Lullaby_

Sometime during the song, Kathryn had stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"Is that all you needed? Some love?" Ben asked giving his daughter another kiss. He turned around to take her back to bed and saw Abigail standing in the doorway.

"That was beautiful." She said smiling at him.

"I thought it seemed fitting." Ben smiled back. "You need me to sing you a lullaby too?"

"Smart ass, but I have to say that it was rather soothing." Abigail reached her arms out to take Kathryn from him and promised that she would put her back down then go back to sleep. Abigail true to her word put Kathryn to sleep then lay down and curled into Ben's chest. Between the sounds of her daughter's breathing and Ben's heartbeat, she thought that life didn't really get any better then this. Ben placed a soft kiss on her forehead whispered, _I love you_ and then fell asleep and Kathryn chose that moment to let out a soft sigh of contentment Abigail thought to herself,

_Yea, it doesn't really get much closer to Heaven then this._

A/N: this was a really short chapter I know but I seem to be suffering from a case of writers block and didn't want to leave you guys hanging and I thought it was a cute little bit about them as new parents. The song was Bryan Adams "Angel's Lullaby" and I don't own him or the song either so if you wanna sue you aren't going to get much.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing plain and simple

Disclaimer: I own nothing plain and simple

A/N: Since my last chapter was pretty much just a father/daughter chapter I thought that I would do a mother/daughter chapter. Also I just watched the movie _Wicker Park _which stars Diane Kruger along with Josh Harnett and is actually really good if any of you get a chance to watch it.

Abigail could not believe that it had been three months since Kathryn was born. At the same time, she found it hard to remember her life without her daughter. Kathryn had grown so much that Abigail could hardly believe it and wished that she could slow down time and keep her little forever but also loved to watch how much more Kathryn interacted with people and her surroundings. Abigail, who was reading a parenting magazine, heard Kathryn over the baby monitor waking up from her nap. Abigail went upstairs and into her room where Kathryn was still sleeping because Ben wasn't quite done with the nursery yet. Abigail silently hoped that he didn't finish it anytime soon she liked knowing that her daughter was within her reach if she needed her.

"Hello baby girl, did you have a nice nap?" Abigail asked Kathryn picking her up out of the bassinet and laying down on the bed with her. Kathryn made a long string of baby sounds which Abigail found hilarious. "Is that so, well thank you for telling me that story. I wonder where your daddy has gotten himself off to? Knowing him and Uncle Riley it's nowhere good." Kathryn responded with yet more cooing and Abigail bent her head down and gave her a soft kiss on the nose. Kathryn reached up her tiny hands and placed them on either side of her mother's face.

Ben was standing in the doorway watching his fiancée and daughter share a genuine mother/daughter moment. Kathryn continued to coo and Abigail opened up the little pink onesie that she was wearing and checked to see that her belly button was healing ok.

"Looks good to me," Abigail said redoing Kathryn's onesie and softly tickling her tummy. As she did this Kathryn cooed more and also let out what Abigail thought was a small smile but couldn't be sure so she tickled her tummy again and sure enough Kathryn smiled.

"Did my baby just smile for the first time?" Abigail asked excitedly. At this Ben had to go over and see for himself his daughter's new found talent.

"Word around the town is that somebody was caught smiling today is that true?" Ben asked sitting down on the bed on the other side of Kathryn. He proceeded to tickle her tummy and get a smile as well. Ben and Abigail spent the next fifteen minutes laughing and smiling along with their daughter. Riley, who had been raiding the kitchen for something to eat had come upstairs and saw the scene that was going on in his friend's bedroom. He quietly took his digital camera out of his bag and took a picture of the family. It was moments like these that made him wish he was as lucky as Ben.

"Smells like someone needs a diaper change to me," Riley heard Ben say, and it was times like these that he was happy with his life just the way it was.

"And that's my cue to leave." Riley said.

"You know, Riley hasn't changed a dirty diaper yet." Abigail said coyly.

"Don't even go there Abigail." Riley said.

"Come on Riley, it's all part of being an uncle." Ben said scooping up Kathryn and handing her to Riley.

"Mind her head Riley." Abigail said sitting up.

"Changing table is right through there, knock yourself out chief." Ben said patting Riley on the back. Riley was in the process of taking off Kathryn's onsie and undoing her diaper when he made a face and scrunched up his nose.

"You must not want a best man at your wedding because this may kill me and what the fuck are you doing?" Riley asked Abigail who had the video camera going.

"Watch your language around the baby!"

"This is not funny!" Riley said as he reached for a wipe and proceeded to change Kathryn's diaper. Abigail was almost doubled over laughing but had managed to get the whole thing on film. Riley handed Kathryn back over to Ben.

"You're pretty good at that actually Riley." Ben said. "At least I know when I'm old there will be someone there to change my depends."

"Wiping your kid's ass is as far as I go." Riley said and practically ran out of the house and floored his Ferrari.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Ben asked Abigail who was still laughing.

"Like you didn't?" Abigail said putting the camera back in the bag with their digital one.

"Your mommy can be very mean." Ben said jokingly to Kathryn.

Later that night when Abigail was feeding Kathryn her bottle she remembered something.

"What were you and Riley doing today anyway?"

"Guy stuff." Ben said in a macho voice. He wasn't about to tell her that they had had a meeting with the president concerning the treasure.

"Do I want to know what that would include?"

"Just some strippers and mass amounts of jose cuervo," Ben said jokingly.

"Uh-huh," Abigail smirked burping Kathryn. Ben smiled back and headed upstairs to take his shower. When he came out he was shocked to see that Abigail hadn't put Kathryn in her crib yet and when he went back downstairs to see why, what he saw melted his heart. Abigail had fallen asleep on the couch with Kathryn on her stomach also fast asleep. One of Abigail's arms was wrapped around her daughter and her free hand held her daughter's smaller one inside of it. Ben smiled and grabbed the camera and snapped a picture before going downstairs and picking Kathryn up and kissing her softly and whispering "I love you" before putting her down in her crib. After that he went back downstairs and picked Abigail up and carried her upstairs. He kissed her head as well and also whispered "I love you" and laid her down in their bed and curled up beside her holding her close and falling asleep to the sounds of his fiancée and daughter's breathing.

A/N: Review time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: dont own anything though i wouldnt mind owning cibola cuz then i would be rich

A/N: OMG sorry for the wait guys but with school, finals and everything its just been too overwhelming to write anything but now im out for the summer and can devote myself to my writing. I have to warn you im in a "puckish"(anyone who watches bones and saw santa in the slush will get that reference) and i have decided to up the rating to M. yes there will be a sex scene in this chapter so don't freak if you dont like that...umm...cover your eyes...but yea...ok on with the show.

With two days to go before their wedding Abigail and Ben were running around like chickens with their heads cut off tyring to get everything ready. They had decided that it was going to be a small family and close friends affair and they were going to have the ceremony in their backyard as the gardens behind their mansion made it absolutely gorgeous in the summertime. Abigail was outside with a now five month old Kathryn in the garden watching the wedding planners set up for the small ceremony and reception. Kathryn was laying down in the grass on her blanket and Abigail was laying next to her showing her how to blow a dandelion which Kathryn found hilarious. Abigail had only one thing to upset her about her wedding. Ben was taking her on a very secret honeymoon and they had to leave Kathryn behind. Ben told her that he had considered taking their daughter with them but then realized that they had spent next to no time alone since she had been born and wanted Abigail and himself to have a peaceful honeymoon and assured her that he had spoken to his parents and they would be glad to watch her. Abigail had been hesitant at first but had been reassured by Emily that everything would be fine and she deserved to have a peaceful honeymoon with her husband. Kathryn started making baby noises and laughing loudly and Abigail laughed.

"Think that's funny do you?" Abigail asked as she blew another dandilion causing Kathryn to laugh again.

"Oh I am going to miss that little laugh of yours while im gone. Don't worry it will only be for a few days and then Mommy and Daddy will be back and you get to spend the weekend with Nana and Pop Pop won't that be fun?" Abigail asked kissing Kathryn's head and getting a small giggle in response.

* * *

The day of the wedding was absolutely beautiful, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When the ceremony started Ben was feeling really excited because he was finally getting everything he had ever wanted to make his life complete. When he saw Abigail walking down the isle he felt himself tear up a little bit, she looked absolutely beautiful. When she got up to the alter where he was, they exchanged smiles and went on with the ceremony. When the judge who was marrying them said "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" they both thought they were going to go weak at the knees. They had done it, they were married. During the reception, Riley, Sadusky, both of Abigail's brothers and the president who had cleared his entire schedule just to be there all made toasts to the newlyweds. When it was time to cut the cake Ben and Abigail did the traditional smash it in each others faces and Kathryn, who was in Abigail's arms must have thought that was a good idea because she reached down and grabbed some then smashed it in her own face causing everyone to crack up laughing. Ben and Abigail's plane wasn't leaving until nine that night so they had time to get Kathryn ready for bed before they left. Ben was giving her a bath while Abigail was doing some last minute packing.

"Now you behave yourself for Nana and Pop Pop and don't beat up Uncle Riley that much if he stops by to visit you ok Sassy?" Ben asked a smiling Kathryn. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her nose before lifting her up out of her baby bath tub. "Mommy and I are going to miss you so much! Don't worry, this will be the last trip we don't take you on for quite some time I'm sure. If I tell you where I'm taking Mommy will you promise not to tell?" Kathryn smiled up at him. "Ok, I'm taking her to Germany because it's been so long since she's been back and she mentioned that she would love to go back someday. We will take you there too when you are older I promise right after we take you to Disney World because every kid's gotta go to Disney World! Alright Baby, Daddy's gonna go give you to Mommy so he can finish getting ready." Ben handed a towel wrapped Kathryn to Abigail and went to go and finish getting ready to go.

"Oh baby girl, you make it so hard to leave you! Do you know how much I love you?" Abigail asked her daughter as she laid her down to put on a fresh diaper and pajamas. "I'll only be gone a few days but if you need anything just scream and fuss alot which I will tell Nana is code for call my Mommy and Daddy because I want them now." Abigail bent down and blew a raspberry on Kathryn's tummy before she snapped the buttons on her onsie. Ben had finished Kathryn's nursery about a month prior to the wedding but coincidentally, Kathryn still spent more time in their room then her own. Ben walked into the nursery and walked over to Abigail and Kathryn.

"Alright Honey, Mom and Dad are here so we gotta go honey so we can get through security and everything." Ben said. Abigail nodded and they both kissed Kathryn on the head and Abigail proceed to gently rock Kathryn to sleep like she did every night since she came home from the hospital.

"She'll be fine." Ben said reassuringly in his wife's ear as she laid a now asleep Kathryn in her crib.

"I know." Abigail said as and Ben walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

By some miracle Ben managed to get Abigail on the plane and seated without her ever seeing her plane ticket giving away where they were headed.

"Ben this is getting ridiculous when are you going to tell me where we are going?

"Don't make me pull this plane over young lady! You find out when we get there!" He said with a smirk earning him a soft slap on the shoulder from Abigail. After the plane took off Ben and Abigail found themselves enjoying the quiet time to themselves but about eight hours into the flight when she thought Ben was asleep Abigail pulled out a blanket belonging to Kathryn and held it close. She looked down when she felt a hand resting on top of her own.

"She's gonna be fine Honey, you'll drive yourself crazy worrying if you don't stop thinking about it. We can call Mom as soon as we land.

"Which will be when? The last time I was on a plane this long I was moving the States from Germany. I know, I shouldn't worry its just..."

"I know Sweetheart I miss her too. Cool your jets for another hour or so and we should be there." Ben said pulling his new wife close to him.

Sure enough just under an our later the pilot came over the system with an announcement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving in Berlin in twenty minutes please secure all loose items and prepare for landing."

"Berlin...wait...OH BEN!!" Abigail threw her arms around Ben and gave him a huge kiss and he knew that he had picked the right destination.

"I remembered you saying that you wanted to come back someday and I figured what better way to start our life together. So did I do good?" Ben asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You did fantastic!" Abigail said leaning over and kissing her husband again.

Once they were all settled in their hotel room they took a short nap because due to the time difference they knew they couldn't call home yet because of the time difference. Ben and Abigail got up a short while later and went to go and walk around Berlin. Ben had booked them in a five-star hotel for two nights then they would head to Saxony for another couple of days before they went home. The hotel looked just like a castle with Abigail with its stone walls and old fashioned windows. Outside of the hotel was just as beautiful with the winding streets and stores. It really brought back some of the happier memories of her childhood here for Abigail remembering strolling these streets with her brothers on the occasions when their father would bring them along on his business trips. Later that day when they decided that it was probably safe to call home to check on everything so they went back to the hotel room to make the call. It rang a couple of times before Ben heard his mom on the other line of the phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey Mom!"

"Oh Ben, how are you? How was the flight? Abigail enjoying herself?"

"I'm fine Mom, flight was good, long but good. We are having fun already and Abigail is doing great too but I know she will be doing even better once I put her on the phone and she can her you say for herself that Kathryn is fine. She is fine I take it?" Ben said laughing a little watching Abigail hold out her hand for the phone.

"Yes, Benjamin she is doing perfectly fine you two need to not worry yourselves and enjoy your alone time."

"Yeah I know, alright here is Abigail let me give her the phone before she has a coronary. Love you Mom." Ben said handing Abigail the phone.

"Love you too Ben, Hello Abigail how are you? Having a good time?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily, this is better than anything I could ever have imagined Ben did a great job but I'll be even happier when I find out my baby is ok."

"Oh Abigail she's fi..." Emily was about to say fine but had to cut her self short as she saw her granddaughter go zooming past her strapped on what looked like a miniature go-cart with Riley trailing behind her with a remote control. The baby was laughing and appeared to be having a good time but the last thing Emily needed was the have Riley crash the thing and Kathryn get hurt or scared and start crying while she was on the phone with her already worried mother.

"She's what Emily? I can't hear you?" Abigail said.

"Oh She's fine dear." Emily said then she covered the mouth piece of the phone with her hand. "RILEY! STOP THAT BEFORE YOU HURT THAT BABY AND IT WILL BE HELL TO PAY FOR YOU FROM ABIGAIL!" Emily yelled at him in her loudest whisper but he was paying no attention what so ever.

"Can I talk to her?" Abigail asked.

"Umm...well, she's taking a nap right now, so maybe if you call back later you can catch her awake." Emily said as she bit her lip watching her granddaughter go zooming past her yet again with Riley trailing and decided she better put an end to the computer nerds fun before she had to explain to Ben and Abigail why the daughter they left in once piece was in a plaster cast body suit.

"I really have to go dear I have food in the oven. I'll talk to you guys later! Have fun now!" Emily said as she hung up the phone and ran down the hall.

"RILEY YOU GET THAT BABY OFF THAT THING NOW!"

"Your mom says she's fine but I thought her voice sounded a little strange when she said it like she was hiding something." Abigail said going over to the bed and sitting down next to Ben who wrapped his arms around his wife placing kisses on her neck.

"She's find I promise you. If anything was seriously wrong my mom would have called us no matter what time it was here because those were the strict instructions I left her before we left." Abigail smiled and turned her head so her lips could meet Ben's.

"What a good husband and father you are turning out to be." Abigail said as Ben's body covered hers and they found themselves lost in passionate kisses. Ben's tongue rubbed across Abigail's lips begging for entry which she gladly granted as their tongues entered a ferocious dual with each other. Ben reached his hand down and started playing with the hem of Abigail's t-shirt inching his fingers up her smooth, flat stomach slowly smiling as he remembered a time when it was rounded as it sheltered their growing daughter. Abigail sat up and allowed Ben to pull the shirt up over her head which gave him access to her lace bra and proceeded to remove his own shirt. His lips left her mouth and started making their way down her neck and he heard a soft moan escape Abigail's lips as he suckled her clavicle. His experienced hand reached down and pulled the straps of her bra off of her shoulders and reached behind her back to unhook it giving him the access he so greatly desired. He lowered his head even more and placed soft kisses on her firm breasts and tweaked her taut nippes with his fingers causing Abigail to let out another moan. He dared only to suck on them a little for fear of a replay of what happened the first time they made love after Kathryn was born. He had bent down to suck on one of her breasts and gotten a mouth full of breast milk. Abigail laughed it off but Ben had to run to the bathroom to spit it out and brush his teeth to get the taste out of his mouth.

"How does she eat that stuff, its like sucking on a sour apple!" Ben said after rinsing out his mouth.

"Tastes good to her. I guess it's safe to say you both love my breasts just for slightly different reasons." Abigail joked.

"Slightly would be an understatement my dear." Ben smiled to himself remembering that night and how speacial their love making had seemed. He decided that he wanted to make this time and every time just as special for her. He continued to massage her breasts with his hands but moved his mouth farther down south. He soon had to abandon his assault on her breasts and use his hands to unbutton her jeans and remove them along with her sexy lace underwear.

"Hmmm, you came dressed to impress." Ben joked.

"You've shown me many times that I don't need to dress sexy to impress you." Abigail said wiggling her eyebrows and Ben decided instead of a witty comeback he would simply impress her as he lowered his head down her her already dripping wet center and started to place soft kisses along her outer lips. Abigail let out a soft moan which only got bigger as she felt Ben's tongue swipe over her clit. He continued to tease her barely swiping his tongue over her clit again as he brought his hand up to join his face and slowly plunged one finger then two into her depths and began pumping them.

"Oh God Ben!" Abigail said barely understandable. Ben noticing that she was close began to suck on her clit and lick around it as his fingers continued pumping her and pretty soon he felt her inner walls contract around him as she was set over the edge.

"Now, I have to admit, that was pretty impressive." Ben joked. Abigail sat up and gave him a sly smile.

"Looks like you have a lot to live up to then Mr. Gates." She said sitting up and undoing his belt with one hand while the other one caressed his bare chest. Once his pants and boxers were removed his erection stood out almost as if to challenge her.

"Bring it on Mrs. Gates." Ben said with a smirk but before he could do anything else she rolled him over and started placing kisses on his abdomen until she reached his cock which she proceeded to wrap her lips around and begin sucking gently. She gradually increased her speed and began messaging his balls as she heard his moans grow louder. As much as Ben would love to let her finish her assault he knew if he didn't stop her it would all be over far too soon. Taking control of the situation he pulled her off of him and rolled over on top of her positioning himself in between her legs as he did this his erection stroking her wet folds. He reached over to his pants and grabbed a condom and rolled it over his penis and then entered her slowly as his lips captured hers in a long passionate kiss. He began at a slow pace which gradually picked up as Abigail wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go faster. He felt his release building but refused to let go before her. Determined to take her with him, Ben reached down and began rubbing her clit again and soon felt her inner walls constricting around him and they both reached their climax together. They remained still for a moment coming down from the post sex high then Ben pulled out of her, both moaning slightly at the loss of contact and pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash before rolling back over and wrapping Abigail in his arms.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ben." He heard her say softly.

"I don't know what I would do without you either Abigail." He said placing a soft on her neck.

"You have given me more then I could ever have dreamed of. You rescued me from the dull life I led sitting behind a desk all day and led me on two unforgettable adventures. Gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world and brought me on possibly the best honeymoon I could think of. I love you so much Ben Gates!" She said tears welling up in both their eyes.

"Your very welcome for all those things and I have to thank you for giving me the the best daughter a father could hope for and bringing more happiness to my life then I have ever felt before. I love you too Abigail Gates." He said kissing her one more time before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Half a world away less happier thoughts were being had in a prison cell as Ian looked at pictures his henchman Carter had taken of Ben and his oh so perfect life.

"Enjoy it while you can Ben old boy, because Ian's coming and he's gonna destroy your life and take away all your happiness and dreams just like you did to me."

A/N: OK, hope you enjoyed that its only the second smutty scene i've ever written so i hope it wasnt too bad. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! the more you do it the quicker the next chapter will come thats my new policy. oh and i have decided to post a challenge to all of my readers. Write a Ben/Abigail fan fic and post it up here. I'm so tired of reading Ben/Riley stories because ok people come on, they make good best friends but terrible lovers. So I'm challenging everyone to write a Ben/Abigail fanfic and the only thing is it can't have any Ben/Riley slash there can be all the Ben/Riley friendship you want just no slash and it has to be set after Book of Secrets. Ok kids, have fun, review, and go nuts!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: wow guys its been a long time, I hope that I still have some readers out there and that you will bear with me on the delay, life has been absolutely crazy!!!!

"Alright Mr. Howe, it's time for your exercise." A lazy prison guard said as he walked up to one the prison's high security cells which contained the convicted felon Ian Howe and was not shocked that he got no response, half of these guys in the place wouldn't even look at you let alone speak. When he got to the cell though, he found that, the reason he had not received a response from the prisoner was that there was no prisoner in the cell to answer his question. The officer quickly got his radio off his belt and call the main offices,

"This is officer Yeager I was inquiring about the whereabouts of prisoner 02794 as he is not in his cell at this time."

"We have him listed as being in his cell officer awaiting your transport to exercise." Officer Yeager noticed that the door was simply open as if someone with a key had let this whack job out.

"Could you please check the status of Mr. Howe at 12:30 bed checks last night?"

"One moment please, how did this happen…'s 12:30 check in never came in." Said the lady who was communicating with him.

"Who was the officer on duty?"

"Officer Langley sir." Officer Yeager quickly realized what was going on when he walked back into the hallway and noticed a closet door slightly ajar and opened it to reveal a half naked Officer Langley. Yeager immediately contacted the main offices again.

"Offices this is Officer David Yeager and I would like to report a break out of a high security inmate."

* * *

Almost two hundred miles away, Ian Howe was sitting in the passenger seat of a car while his henchman Carter was driving to DC.

"That was really too easy, you would think that they could at least make a breakout a little challenging for a high security inmate like me." Ian joked with Carter as they made their way to DC where he could finally get his revenge on Ben Gates.

* * *

Ben Gates was arriving home late one night after giving a lecture at GW late that evening. He pulled his car into his driveway and was almost glad to see that Riley's red Ferrari wasn't sitting there. He loved his best friend but after a day like he had had, he just wanted to go home and enjoy sometime with his family. When he walked in, he found Abigail and Kathryn playing on the floor in the family room.

"Guh!" Kathryn said reaching for the toy giraffe in her mother's hand. Abigail and Ben knew that it would be any day now that their one year old daughter would start talking. Ben walked in and gave Kathryn a big kiss on the head and got one in return and then proceeded to give one to Abigail who kissed him back.  
"Long day?" Abigail asked.

"Oh yea, Ben said lifting Kathryn up off the floor and placing her in his lap. "I swear these kids, it's all about the money with them. They are what like 18, 19 years old and they have already let them suck all the thrill of the adventure out of them. It makes me wonder if I am in this business for the right reasons." Ben said bouncing Kathryn around on his knee which madder her laugh.

"Oh Honey don't let them get to you, if they are only in it for the money, then odds are they would never actually stick it out and find anything. I mean, if you hadn't had more motive than money to go after the Templar Treasure and Cibola do you seriously think that you would have found it?." Abigail said getting up off the floor and sitting down next to her husband on the couch. "You listen to me Benjamin Gates, never once doubt why it is you do what you do, you do it for the glory and being able to say that you changed history, not to get some fancy car or a plasma tv. Kathryn will grow up knowing that her daddy is famous for finding two of the greatest American treasures of all time, not for being able to buy her a fancy new iPod." Abigail said kissing her husband on the cheek. Ben smiled at her knowing that she was right. Abigail got up and went to go and get some food for Kathryn after she was satisfied that she had knocked some sense into Ben. As she went to walk away she heard a sound behind her that she had never heard before and thought that it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"Mu…Mu…ee…Mumee….Mommy." Kathryn said reaching her arms out to her mother who was heading for the kitchen. Ben looked down at his daughter in disbelief at what he had just heard and Abigail turned around so fast you would have thought a tornado was coming.

"Did she just….?" Abigail asked.  
"I think she did." Ben said still in shock.

"Mommy!" Kathryn said giggling to herself holding her arms out again. This time Abigail went over to her and picked her daughter up giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my goodness! My baby just said her first word! I can't believe it! You are growing up way to fast missy!" Abigail said.

"Mommy!" Kathryn said laughing again. Ben got up and walked over to his daughter and gave her big kiss on the cheek.

"Good job baby girl." Ben said. He was happy that his baby was talking and but was a little sad that she was growing up. The happy moment wasn't long lived however because moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Abigail asked. Ben shrugged his shoulders and went to see who was at the door. He was shocked when he opened it to see Agent Sadusky standing there and even more surprised to see him looking somewhat worried.

"Sadusky, nice surprise, don't worry, I haven't stolen anything or kidnapped anyone I promise." Ben said trying to lighten the tense mood but it wasn't working.

"Can I come in Ben?" Ben opened the door and let Sadusky into the foyer as Abigail came into the room holding Kathryn in one arm and her nighttime bottle in the other.

"Hello Peter, what a wonderful surprise." She said looking to Ben to see what was going on.

"It's nice to see you too Abigail, the little Gates is looking good too I only wish that I was here under better circumstances. There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to say it. Ian Howe has escaped from prison."

"WHAT!" Ben and Abigail said together.

"How did this happen? I thought that he was in a maximum security prison?" Abigail asked.

"He was, which is what makes this all the more disturbing. We have not been able to locate his whereabouts but it is believed that he has headed north towards Canada. We don't know where he is going or if he is planning anything but I came over here myself because I wanted to warn you to watch yourself and your family Ben. It's no secret the man has it out for you." Sadusky said to Ben.

"What should we do?" Ben asked putting his arm protectively around his wife and daughter.

"Mommy." Kathryn said in a worried sort of voice obviously detecting that something was wrong.  
"It's ok Sweetie. Don't worry." Abigail said to her daughter giving her a reassuring kiss."

"For the meantime, I am placing a patrol man to makes rounds around your house twenty four seven so don't be alarmed. Don't do anything to brash, this may sound horrible but the best thing you can do is act as if nothing has changed. The fact of the matter is Ian Howe is a smart man and we may or may not recapture him and we feel that the best way to make him come to you is to let him think he had caught you off guard." Abigail looked at Ben trying to make him understand that she did not like the plan at all but he knew that Sadusky was right.

"Alright, thank you for stopping by and letting us know." Ben said as he showed Sadusky to his car outside.

"How bad is it?" Ben asked knowing for sure that there was some things Sadusky wouldn't have said in front of Abigail or the baby.

"We know that he is coming for you, we don't know his game plan or where exactly it is that he is hiding out but we know that he must have still had some cronies working for him that helped him bust out and that they may have been watching you over the past year or so, have you noticed anything like that?" Ben thought to himself for a minute and then remembered that man he had seen several times lurking around that gave him a bad feeling.

"You know, there was someone. A man, he looked about my age with dark hair, I never really got a good look at his face because he was always wearing sunglasses but I knew that there was something not right about him." Ben said almost ready to kick himself for not thinking more of it at the time but with a baby on the way and a wedding to plan it was easy to see how it could have slipped his mind.

"Don't worry yourself about it too much Ben, we'll handle it but I want you to call me if you see this man again or if Ian tries to contact you in anyway. We think we have a little time before he tries anything, he has no where near the resources that he had before. Go inside and hug your wife and put your daughter to sleep." Ben nodded and said goodnight to Sadusky and headed inside to be with his family. How could this happen? He knew that he had to be strong for Abigail and their daughter, he couldn't let them see his discomfort and worry over Ian Howe. He knew that it was more than just wishful thinking to think that Ian would just get a new identity and vanish off the face of the Earth and leave them alone. Ben went upstairs and found Abigail laying in their bed with Kathryn wrapped tightly in her arms.

"I want her to sleep in here tonight." Abigail said softly, her face buried in her daughter's hair.  
"Ok." Ben said getting into bed next to them. He too, felt safer with his daughter in sight.

"She is probably the safest of any of us, odds are he doesn't even know she exists and what would he want with a little baby?" Abigail said trying to reassure herself. Ben thought for a minute about agreeing with her but decided that it was best not to sugarcoat the situation.

"He knows she exists. I think he has been having us followed ever since he went to prison." Ben said rubbing his hand down Abigail's arm feeling her shudder at the thought. "I can't let anything happen to either of you, any of you. I'm sure he has been keeping tabs on Riley and Mom and Dad too. I better go and call them and let them know what is going on." Ben said feeling like the world was crashing down all around him. Everyone he loved was no in danger because of him. It was him that Ian had the grudge against, not them. But, knowing the type of person that Ian was, Ben knew that Ian would use anyone of them to get to him and not think twice about it. Ben went downstairs to call his parents and Riley. The phone rang 4 times before Riley picked up.

"Yo yo yiggity yo." Riley said.

"Riley it's Ben."

"Hey what's up?" Riley said is his very innocent voice.

"Look, there is no nice way to put this….Ian broke out of prison."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Riley said.

"Yea, I don't know much but just be careful Riley. We do know that he wants revenge and I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"You know I'll be careful Ben. How are things over there? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright. Abigail's freaking the fuck out which is understandable. Riley I'm such an idiot. I should have seen this coming! I'm supposed to protect them!"

"They're ok Ben, nothings gonna happen." Riley said trying to sound reassuring to his friend.

"Thanks buddy, I'll see you tomorrow, watch yourself." Ben said. He called his parents next and they took the news just about the same as Riley had. Ben went upstairs to go to bed and found Abigail still awake.

"Abigail, go to sleep. I won't anything happen to either one of you." Ben said rubbing her hair.

"I don't care what happens to me but if that foul maggot even so much as looks at her I will personally end him." Abigail said in such an angry tone of voice that he had never heard come out of her before. He supposed it was her maternal instincts kicking in, mothers are supposed to be capable of anything when it came to protecting their offspring after all.

"I care about what happens to you and I agree with you but you need to get some sleep." Ben said and it took a while but he felt Abigail fall into a very restless sleep. A few hours later Ben noticed Kathryn was started to stir. He picked her up off of Abigail's chest and carried her over to the window and looked out. Could Ian be out there right now? The thought itself was sickening but he knew that it was more than likely Ian was still far away from here. Plotting something, but no doubt far away from here, from his wife, from his daughter, from everything that he held dear. He kissed Kathryn lightly on the head and whispered softly into her soft hair.

"Don't worry baby girl, Daddy won't let anything happen to you or Mommy." Ben didn't know exactly what was going to happen in the near future but he knew one this was for sure, Ian Howe would not even lay so much as a finger on his family and get away with it. When Ben was sure that Kathryn had fallen back asleep, he turned to go back to bed with them. The wind outside blew wildly and for a second Ben thought he heard a familiar wicked laugh in it but shook his head and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

A/N: wow, been a while guys but hope you are still out there. Please Please Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
